Always and Forever Part 1 - Charlotte and Elijah's Story
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: My own take on Elijah's lovelife, part 1 of a story following the love lives of the Original Siblings: Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. There is a proper summary inside, I hope that you enjoy it :) Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**She was invisible, she had been since she turned up, she used to be close to her brothers but now they had disappeared from her life. But she was used to it, she managed to occupy herself. He on the other hand, was always there for his family, his morals made him an ideal man, yet he was sick of fighting his brothers in order to win a girl's hand. However, meeting her, made him want to throw away everything that he had thought of himself, and his promise of not fighting his brothers in order to have her on his arm, until fate intervened.**

**Read and Review**

**PS – I have changed the timeline around a bit, sorry if you don't like it **

Chapter 1

**1864**

_"__Oh, Miss Salvatore I am so sorry for your loss." Yet another weeping woman told her, hugging the young girl tightly. Two men stood behind her, all of them were dressed in black, with both of the women wearing black veils over their faces._

_"__Thank you, Mrs Lockwood." The girl told her, letting go of the woman as the older man, Major Lockwood, gave her a soft hug, just as the other man, who looked slightly older than the girl gave her a hug and kissed her hand._

_"__If you ever need me, my love, I'm here for you." The man told her, kissing her hands._

_The girl nodded. "Thank you, George."_

_"__If there is anything that we could do, then please Charlotte, don't hesitate to ask. In fact come over tomorrow, and have supper at the Lockwood mansion, tomorrow." The woman told her._

_"__Um, no thank you ma'am, if I'm honest, I just want to go home and spend some time getting used to being on my own."_

_"__Ah, if that's what you want dear." The woman told her. "Well, we had best get home, do you want George to walk you home?"_

_"__Um, no, I'm just going to stay a little longer." Charlotte smiled weakly, watching the woman nod, though she looked disgruntled at Charlotte's refusal, but she left her on her own as she and the men walked away._

_Charlotte watched them leave, before she looked back at her father's grave. "I love you papa." She whispered to herself, kissing her fingers and placing them onto the gravestone. "Don't ever leave me."_

_She stayed there for a few minutes, before she headed home, walking through the lamp lit streets, eventually coming to the driveway of the Salvatore Mansion. When she got to the stairs that led up to the doors of the mansion, she sighed to herself, to her the house seemed lifeless, and in the truth, it was yet it wasn't anything new. Since a mysterious vampire girl appeared, everything had turned cold and lifeless, her father, her brothers, her belongings, the house, even the flowers that had once stood proud in her mother's garden had fallen to death and decay. She had wept many times for the loss of her once happy and carefree house, so many times that she now couldn't cry at all. She let out a sigh, before she hitched up her dress and descended upon the wooden steps, each one creaking under her weight, and the wood of the veranda wasn't much quieter. However getting into the house, she relished in the silence, after ensuring that the door was locked and bolted, she picked up a candle that stood by the door and set it alight, before she walked up the large staircase towards her room. Resting the candleholder upon her dressing table, she set about getting changed out of her mourning clothes and into a fresh white night dress. As she picked up her candleholder once more, she caught sight of the three pictures that it lit up. They were only miniature portraits, done with specialised charcoal, and put into special frames that her father had, order to be made for her. The pictures were of each of her two brothers – Damon and Stefan Salvatore – and her father – Giuseppe Salvatore. She gently touched each picture with her little finger, before she walked over to the large iron four poster bed, and put the candleholder on her nightstand, folding back her blankets and sliding into bed. As she settled down to rest her head onto her pillow and sleep, she took one look at the candle that was her only source of heat and light and blinked watching it go out and plunge her into cold darkness, where she simply fell into a soothing sleep._

**Modern Day**

Well, here I am, after over one hundred years, I've come back to my hometown. Mystic Falls. It's changed quite a lot since I was last here, though I expect that it would have changed from horse drawn carts to motorised engines. I got here last night, and found an old motel, out of the way of everyone, literally. And it was one of the easiest places to get into, all I had to do was park my car outside of a room, grab a key from a compelled secretary and then tadah, I was now sitting on a bed in some dingy motel. If I was completely honest, if someone asked why I came back, then I would simply shrug, because the truth is I really don't know why I have come back. I mean, I could go out into the sun, I could kick ass anywhere in the world, and yet I chose Mystic Falls. The one place where my nightmare started, the one place where I lost everything. And yet, I feel like I have to be here, like there is something that I need to do. I have no idea what, but that is what it feels like. I looked over at the small holdall that stood on the bed beside me, and I pulled open the zipper. I didn't carry many things around with me, but those things that I did carry, were important to me. I stood up and took great care in emptying the contents of my luggage onto my bed, going through it all in my head to ensure that I hadn't forgotten anything before I came here. Hairbrush. Toothbrush and paste. My journal. A couple of changes of clothes, for night and day. My mother's grimoire. And my most prized possession, my photo album.

When I was fully unpacked and everything was put into a specific place in my room, I sat back down on the bed and pulled my photo album onto my lap. Carefully opening it, I found the first pictures, which were dated 1864. There were the portraits of my brothers and father, that used to stand tall upon my dressing table, some pictures of all of us together and then they changed. Nearing the end of the period of the 1800's there were more pictures of me with other people, it was a fairly large sized group of us. I was seated along with another girl beside me and we were surround by three men who stood behind us, we all looked happy and satisfied. I read the caption underneath with fondness.

_'__Back Row (left to right): ELIJAH MIKAELSON, KOL MIKAELSON, and NIKLAUS MIKAELSON_

_Seated (left to right): REBEKAH MIKAELSON, CHARLOTTE SALVATORE-MIKAELSON'_

I touched each of the faces in longing happiness, the Mikaelson's were my closest friends and family. I heard that they were causing trouble in this part of the world, so in a way I guess you could say that, that was why I had come back, to get a piece of the action. But at the moment, I wasn't interested in finding them, all I wanted was to relax. I'd been driving for days, to get from Moscow, Russia, which was where I had been hiding for the past decade, to Mystic Falls. I looked over the picture that was at the end of my 1864 chapter in my album, and then closed it as gently as I had opened it, putting it onto the bedside table, I slid on some shoes and my jacket, before I grabbed my car keys and room key and left, locking the door behind me and I flashed down to my car. Looking over my pristine charcoal grey car, I smiled to myself. It was the latest Ford Fiesta, straight out of the factory and it worked like a dream. It was my pride and joy, well besides my photo album. As I slid into the leather seat, I thought about where I could go in this small little town, I was still pondering this when I was driving down the highway and reached the town centre of this quaint little town. Eventually, after driving around in what seemed like circles, I pulled into a parking lot outside of a building known as the Mystic Grill. It seemed like the good place to get a drink, and that was what I had planned to do that night.

I shut off the engine and the lights and sat back in my seat for a few minutes, checking that I had money in my purse, before I got out of the car and walked up to the front doors. I moved aside to let a couple walk out, he was tall, well built, pale, with messy dark brown hair and the same coloured eyes, whilst she was smaller but looked older, with dark hair cut into a bob and dark skin. I refused myself to look at them, knowing that bloodlust would win me over and I would blow my 'cover' of the average American Girl that I had spent so long to uphold. Walking inside the Grill, it was ablaze with activity and the sound of laughter and chatter which came from people. Yet her ears became attuned to the sound of heartbeats, and breathing, which she fought to ignore as she walked over to the bar, perching herself on a seat, feeling her legs dangle over the edge of the barstool.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Charlotte looked up to find a guy with broad shoulders, blonde hair and deep blue eyes set into a very manly face looking at her. Judging by his uniform, and the fact that he was on the other side of the bar, he was one of the people who worked here.

"Vodka and Coke please." Charlotte told him, he looked surprised when her accent came across with a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry, I'm going to need to see some ID, before I serve you." He seemed happy with the driving license that Charlotte showed him, and he started to make her the drink that she wanted.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, when he put her drink in front of her, when she handed the money over, he left her alone, going to serve other customers.

Charlotte sat there staring at her drink for a while, before she took sips from it, deep in thought about what was happening around here. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the eyes which bore into the back of her head from across the Grill. Those eyes, were those of a pretty blonde, who was sat with a group of men, she looked curious at the girl who sat at the bar, nursing a drink, she had heard the way that the girl spoke, but she couldn't be sure if she knew her.

"Rebekah, are you even listening?" One of the men asked, looking at the girl, his voice causing her to lose her train of thought and look back at him.

"Kol, you were telling me about some girl that you had met in the gym, forgive me if I fall asleep due to the boredom." The girl told him, looking at the brother who had spoken.

"Now, now you two, let us not start another heated debate." Another man told the two as he took a sip of his drink. He was the only one of the group wearing a suit, he looked very smart and dapper.

"Oh Elijah, let them have a spat, it would be very amusing." The final man told his brother, he had very rugged look about him and a thick British accent which was to die for.

"Actually everyone, look at the bar, does anyone see the girl with brunette hair, doesn't she look familiar?" Rebekah asked them.

All of the men looked over at the girl, and they watched as she shot back the rest of her drink, before she got up and she tuned to leave, each of their mouths dropping as they saw who it was, before they watched her leave.

"Was that?" Kol asked.

"I think it was…" Klaus told him, and he looked dumbstruck.

"Charlotte Salvatore." Elijah breathed.

When he said her name, Rebekah and Klaus stood up, putting their jackets on as Kol and Elijah finished their drinks and they all walked out of the room in time to see Charlotte's car pull out and drive back towards the motel.

"I say that we all follow her, if it is her, she deserves to be with her family." Kol told them.

"I can't believe that it might actually be her, I mean we've thought that she was dead for years." Rebekah told them as they walked in the direction that the car had gone in.

"Then I suggest that we find out everything about her." Klaus told them.

"Well, I'm following her." Kol then whooshed away, leaving his siblings in the middle of the car park, before Rebekah gave them a giggle and ran off after her brother. Elijah and Klaus looked at each other, before they sighed and followed their siblings. When they all met up again, they were standing in the car park of the motel that Charlotte was staying in. they watched, hidden in the shadows, as Charlotte parked at the far end of the car park, since there wasn't any other places to park, and she got out and locked her car, walking towards her motel room, and then they all decided to fan out. Klaus got ahead of her, and he stopped a little bit away, she wasn't able to fully make out her face, but it got her to stop, as she turned around, Kol was stood the same distance away as Niklaus, only he was behind her and Rebekah and Elijah stood on either side. Charlotte looked between them all, and she turned to look at Niklaus when she heard him speak.

"Begin."

That was all the hybrid needed to say, before the siblings all ran at Charlotte, and they all looked about to hit her but before they could, an invisible force pushed them all back so that they hit the ground.

They all got up laughing, looking over at Charlotte who had almost reached hysterical laughter.

"Charlotte!" They all chorused, hugging her in turn, when she got to Elijah and Rebekah their hug was longer and much tighter.

"We thought that you were dead." Kol told her.

"I thought you all were too." Charlotte told them, as they walked up to her room, looking around the room when they got in.

"How long have you been living in here?" Elijah asked when they were all inside.

"Since this morning." Charlotte told them, putting her jacket on the back of her chair, before she turned a light on and closed the dingy curtains.

"Well, pack your things away, you're coming to live in the Mikaelson Mansion." Klaus told her, and he opened up her holdall. "Come on, chop, chop." He smiled.

Charlotte smiled brightly, before she moved at blinding speed to get her things back into the holdall, and once she was ready, they all headed back down to her car.

"I'll meet you all back at the mansion, I'm going to see Caroline." Klaus told him, and before anyone else could say anything, he was gone.

"Who's Caroline?" Charlotte asked as they all got into her car, and she drove off letting Rebekah guide her.

"She's his crush." Kol told her.

"Ah right." She nodded. "Never thought of Klaus as having a crush on a girl this young."

When they eventually came up to the Mikaelson house, Charlotte looked at it in awe.

"Wow, and this is all of yours?"

"Yep, now come on, we have the perfect room for you." Kol told her as they all got out, and Charlotte grabbed her bag from the boot and locked up her car, heading inside with them. She looked around the marble hallway that they walked into, before Kol took her bag from her and led her up the stairs towards the bedrooms, and they stopped outside of what seemed like a random door. However, when he opened it, Kol revealed an old fashioned looking bedroom, with a wrought iron four poster bed, and printed bedcovers, in red and white, with dark wood furniture and red veiled curtains on the large window, which opened out onto a small balcony. Charlotte walked into the room, looking around at everything, from the off cream coloured walls, to the dark wooden floors, she also noticed the portraits of all of the Mikaleson's, well those that still resided in the house, and then Kol nodded over to a picture that hung above the fireplace which stood hidden by the door, she smiled. It was a painting of herself from 1864, in a light blue dress, with a fixed corset, her brown locks pinned up and she was wearing a cream ribbon choker which was decorated with a broach in the middle.

"Will you be okay here?" Kol asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful Kol." She smiled, hugging him. "It's wonderful to see you again Kol."

"It's wonderful to see you to Charlotte, now come on, you should get some sleep. No doubt that after seeing what you had to pack, Rebecca will be taking you shopping tomorrow."

"No doubt." She smiled. "But okay, I will see you in the morning."

When Kol left her, she smiled to herself and she unpacked for the second time that day and she changed into a pair of short pyjamas and then moved to lie in bed, the blanket pulled up to her chin. She soon found herself falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but the happiness of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**1864**

_Days had gone by since my father's funeral, and I had made up a permanent space in the drawing room, occasionally I would just look around and smile to myself at all of the memories that this room held for me. Most of them were about me and my older brother Damon, I and he were as 'thick as thieves' as the saying goes, always getting into trouble and doing tasks deemed too dangerous for your average Southern Belle. Which was what my Aunt made apparent in her visits to us through the years. One fond memory was a few days before Damon was due to be sent off to go and service in the civil war, him being twenty years old and the right age to see battle. Stefan was too young and had no desire for the sound of guns and cannons, whilst I on the other hand, being even younger than Stefan, was able to handle a gun and a sword and still come out victorious. Yet women never went to war, instead they stayed home and sewed and cooked and cleaned and raised the children. Anyway, it was a bright day in April when and I needed help to clear out the stables, and there was only one person who would happily help me._

_"__Damon, can you come and help me with the horses?" I called, as I ran as fast as my skirts would allow down the stairs, and into the drawing room where sure enough my older brother Damon was sitting, reading with our brother Stefan._

_At seeing me enter the room, he looked over at me and smiled. "Alright Charlotte." He marked his place in his book, before he got up and walked with me out towards the door, our father following._

_"__You keep an eye on her Damon, you know what she's like for walking off." Giuseppe told Damon, smiling as he and Charlotte laughed._

_"__Oh papa, I'm not that bad." Charlotte smiled, before she left with her brother and ran towards the stables. Considering she was in a dress, she was still quite fast when she hitched up her skirts to just above her ankles, though Damon was still faster, reaching the stables before his youngest sibling and he waited for her. When she joined him, they made a start on clearing the stables and tidying up the appearances of the horses._

_"__When do you leave for war?" Charlotte asked him._

_"__I leave in a few days." Damon told her._

_"__Please, don't forget about me Damon, and come home safe." She told him, walking over to him. "I couldn't bear to lose my brother like I have lost my mother."_

_"__I could never forget you, Charlotte I will come back to you, that is a promise and when we are both old and grey we will be telling stories to our nieces and nephews and each of our own children, about the adventures that me you ad Stefan used to have as we grew up."_

_We talked no more about Damon's nearing trip to war, but when the day did come, they were hit with another bombshell. It was another bright and sunny day and Charlotte was helping her brother into his blue uniform. _

_"__You know, you're going to have to learn to do these yourself." Charlotte told him as she fastened his clasps._

_"__I can do them, I'm just too lazy and you're standing right here." Damon told her with a smirk, laughing when Charlotte playfully hit him._

_She looked up at her brother's face, and she smiled. "I miss you already." She whispered._

_Damon saw the sadness in his sister's eyes, and he hugged her tightly, resting his head on top of hers. "I'm going to miss you too Charlotte, but if you ever need me, then you know how to contact me and I will be home straight away."_

_Charlotte nodded and she pulled away when the door swung open and Stefan stood there._

_"__Hey, father wants to see you both." Stefan told them._

_"__Okay Stefan, we will be down shortly." I told him, watching my brother nod and leave, I handed Damon his gloves and we both went downstairs and into the drawing where we knew our father was most likely to be since he spent most of his time there._

_However, the smile that I held for my father vanished when I saw Major Lockwood sitting in the lounge with my father, their Aunt and Stefan, the Major was accompanied by his older son and wife, and Damon's hand found mine._

_"__Father what I this?" Damon asked cautiously._

_"__The Major has requested that his son is to marry our dear Charlotte." Giuseppe told him, holding his hand out for Charlotte._

_"__No!" Charlotte stage whispered. "No, father I can't." She moved back towards the door, before she let go of her brother's hand and left._

_Giuseppe looked at the Major. "I beg your forgiveness." _

_"__I will go and talk to her." Their Aunt smiled, before she stormed out of the room and to Charlotte's bedroom, where she tried to push against the door. "Charlotte Salvatore, open this door this instant!"_

_"__Go away!" Charlotte shouted through._

_"__Charlotte, this is what we have been preparing you for your whole life."_

_"__Well you haven't done a good job, because I'm not ready!" She suddenly shouted. "Just leave me alone!" She screamed, the windows in her bedroom suddenly broken open by a large gust of wind, however this made Charlotte forget about the power she had in keeping her door shut and the door burst open too, causing her Aunt to storm in, grab her arms and drag her outside._

_"__How dare you embarrass your father's good name, and your brothers, I wonder what they think of you right now, especially Damon." She was talking as she dragged Charlotte back into the drawing._

_Damon was about to go and comfort his sister who had started silently crying, but he was stopped by his Aunt._

_"__Major Lockwood, Charlotte has had a change o heart and has chosen to accept your son's proposal of marriage."_

_"__Excellent." The Major clapped his hands as he stood, looked over at Charlotte, and gently cupping one side of her face in his right hand. "You will make a suitable wife, with a bit of training, and you will bear many children for my son." _

_His words made Charlotte's skin crawl, and she suddenly ran to her oldest brother, since Stefan wasn't saying anything and she burst into sobs. "Don't let me do this Damon, I don't want to."_

_Damon hugged her as close as possible, looking at the Lockwoods with distrust and hatred. "Leave her to calm herself down, we all know that she has never liked the sound of marriage or children." Damon sat his sister down and he walked to the Major. "And let's make one thing clear, whilst I am still alive, you will be giving her no training what so ever."_

_Eventually, everyone but their Aunt left and they all sat in the drawing room whilst they were waiting for the cart to come and pick Damon up along with the other soldiers heading for war. Damon was sat on the floor with his sister, who was occasionally sniffling, whilst Stefan and Giuseppe were reading and their Aunt was knitting._

_"__Really Charlotte, I don't see what the fuss is about." Her Aunt was saying. "You will be a wonderful wife."_

_"__I'm not ready for marriage, I'm sixteen years old, I want to see the world and do things most girls my age can't do. I want control of my own life."_

_"__That goes against everything, now stop behaving like a child, you are marrying George Lockwood and that is the end of it." Giuseppe told her. "You are my daughter and you and you will do what I think is best."_

_"__I wish that I wasn't your daughter!" Charlotte suddenly shouted, just as there was a knock on the door._

_"__Well, that's my cue." Damon stood up, receiving a hug from both his brother and his Aunt, before he received a handshake from his father._

_"__Take care, Damon." Giuseppe told him._

_"__I will." He picked up his bag and rifle, before he looked at his sister. "Oh come here you silly one." He pulled her into his arms, giving her a tight hug. _

_Charlotte stood on the porch as she waved her brother off, she then walked out towards the stables, not wanting to listen to why her father and Aunt thought that her impending wedding was such a good idea, with a brother done absolutely nothing. Instead, he went for a ride into the fields on Damon's stallion. She wanted to be alone and she made sure that she got that, as she waited for nightfall._

**Modern Day**

"Charlotte, wake up!"

Charlotte groaned at the voice, before she pulled the blanket over her head. "Go away."

She tried to go back to sleep, so she didn't notice Niklaus walking into her room and walking over to stand at the side of her bed, suddenly pulling the blanket off of her. "Come on, wake up."

"Ugh Niklaus." She groaned. "What time is it?"

"Half ten in the morning, we were going to get you up earlier, but we decided that you probably didn't have a lot of sleep so we let you have a bit longer."

She groaned again, before she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, just as Rebecca walked in, with a towel, a porcelain jug and bowl, the jug filled with hot water. She put the items onto the dressing table, pouring the water into the bowl, and pulling an unopened box of soap from her pocket along with a facecloth for her to use.

"Here you go, you can wash your face before getting dressed."

"Dressed for what?" She asked, looking over at her, from where she lay in bed and Klaus had joined her, though he lay above the blankets.

"For us to go shopping." Rebekah told her like it was obvious.

"Fine, give me five minutes?" She watched the blonde nod. "Is anyone else coming with us?"

"Yes, Kol and Elijah." Rebekah told her, as she left unable to see the look on Charlotte's face, but Niklaus did and it made him laugh.

"Someone has a crush on my brothers."

"Not brothers, brother, and I do not."

"You just completely contradicted yourself."

"No I haven't, I said brother because I am not some whore who likes to men at once, and I don't have a crush on either of them." Charlotte told him as she got up and walked to where Rebekah had left the washing things and she washed her face.

Klaus left her alone to get dressed and Charlotte walked down the stairs into the large living room, where she could hear Kol's complaints.

"Why the hell do I have to go shopping?"

"Because I said so, and anyway none of us have seen Charlotte in a long time, it would be good for us all to bond properly again." Rebekah told him.

"I don't listen to you 'Bekah, but why isn't Niklaus going?"

"Because I have plans that can't be broken."Klaus told him, from where he was now lounging on an arm chair, sketching.

"And anyway Kol, Niklaus can be trusted to be on his own for a period of time, you on the other hand, cannot." Elijah told him, looking over at Charlotte when he noticed her stood in the doorway. He took in her appearance, black jeans, nude coloured flats and a nude vest top. "Good morning Charlotte."

"Good morning Elijah." She smiled, she took in Elijah's black tailored suit and tie, complete with his slate grey shirt. She knew that Elijah always dressed well, but this was almost mouth-wateringly well.

Rebekah looked at her and smiled, watching as Charlotte tied her hair up into a neat ponytail, before moving to sit on an armchair, making herself comfortable.

"Don't make yourself comfortable, as soon as you've fed, we are heading out shopping." Rebekah told her, and she gestured for a man to walk in from the opposite room, and as he walked to Rebekah, she made two puncture parks in his neck, where her fangs had gone in, and she gestured for Charlotte to come over.

Charlotte's face vamped out as she walked over and she let her fangs slide down, before she filled the bite that Rebekah had made for her and started to drink from the man. Rebekah had made the bite for Charlotte, because her fangs weren't as long as everyone else's, nor were they as noticeable, which was a good thing she did as Charlotte drank from the man until she had had her fill and the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Your fangs are still tiny?" Kol asked.

Charlotte nodded, watching as Elijah walked over and held a handkerchief out to her, which she took. "Thank you." She wiped her mouth clean, before she looked back at Kol. "I'm still not a full vampire, remember."

"Of course not." Klaus smiled at her. "But it's odd seeing really tiny fangs."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, before she looked at Rebekah as she went back to normal. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Rebekah grabbed Charlotte's jacket and threw it to her, as she put on her own and they both grabbed her handbags and headed out to Rebekah's car. Elijah and Kol followed them, and they got into the back seats as the girls sat in the front, Rebekah driving the car away from Mystic Falls and to a much bigger town, with a comment of: "Bigger town, more choice."

None of them decided to argue with Rebekah, feeling that it was easier to go along with it in silence, which is what they all did.

When Rebekah had finally found the right parking space, where she was sure that her car wouldn't get damaged, and she got out just as Charlotte did.

"Right, I say that we get you some more casual clothes first, then we work our way to the fancy dresses and then we go for the shoes." Rebekah was telling Charlotte, but Elijah knew that she wasn't paying attention. He could see that there was something on her mind, besides buying new clothes and shoes, something deeper, and he wanted to know what.

"Why don't you and Kol run ahead Rebekah, me and Charlotte will follow along." Elijah told her.

Rebekah looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright then Elijah." She looked at Kol. "Come on Kol." She started to walk away, and when she was a bit further away and he hadn't followed she grew annoyed. "Kol, now!"

Kol groaned and reluctantly followed his sister, leaving Charlotte and Elijah alone in the middle of the car park.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elijah asked Charlotte as they both stood still.

"My thoughts aren't things that you would want to talk about." Charlotte told him.

"Charlotte, we both know that that isn't true." He walked to her and used a hand to lift her chin up and get her to look at him. "Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing of great importance, but when we were driving down here, I couldn't help but think of what my brothers might be doing now….If they are still alive."

Elijah thought for a moment. "I have a surprise for you after shopping, okay?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay."

Elijah smiled. "Now come on, let's go and catch up with the others." He smiled as he did and they walked on in the direction of Rebekah and Kol, or at least where they could hear Rebekah threatening to put Kol in a box sixteen feet under the ocean if he didn't help her.

"Hey, try not to get arrested for conspiracy of murder you two." Charlotte told them when she joined them.

"About time you two got here, now Charlotte walk around the store and come back with as many pairs of pants or as many skirts that you like, and as many tops that catch your fancy."

"Okay…Elijah, come and help me?"

"Oh no, Elijah and Kol stay here with me, and once you have done as I said, the we will go to the changing rooms and try our clothes on providing the boys with something to watch and give their opinions on."

Charlotte groaned. "Fine." She done as Rebekah asked and went to find some clothes. She came back after around ten minutes, to a bored looking Kol, and an expressionless Elijah, who was getting tormented by Rebekah because girls who passed them were looking at him with star struck eyes. This made Charlotte feel instantly jealous, but she pushed it aside, and looked between the piles of clothes that she had and then those of Rebekah. Charlotte didn't have even half of the amount that Rebekah did.

"Is that all?" Rebekah asked, nodding to the pile of clothes in my arms.

"Yes." I told her.

"Alright then, let's go to the changing rooms." Rebekah grabbed her arm, heave knows how she managed with the amount of clothes that she carried, but she did, and dragged me towards the changing rooms, Elijah and Kol following on behind.

When they reached the changing rooms, Rebekah looked at her brothers. "You two, sit here and wait."

"Alright Rebekah." Elijah dragged Kol to sit in a chair as he sat in the one next to him, and they waited for the girls to show them their outfits. The first one that Charlotte showed them, was a skirt that stopped just above her knee, with a navy vest top and a white cardigan over it. Elijah smiled at seeing her, to him she looked beautiful.

"Wow, Charlotte…" He couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt there wasn't any words that could describe her.

"You look smoking hot." Kol suddenly said, causing Charlotte to blush.

"Thanks Kol." She smiled, her face almost beetroot red.

"You're very welcome." He smiled, watching her retreat back into her changing area.

This continued for a while, Elijah unable to actually tell Charlotte what he thought of her beauty in the outfits that showed off to them, but Kol saying it in the bluntest and most modern way possible. After they had finished, they went on to look at party dresses, though they didn't try them on for the boys, nor did they try on the underwear that Rebecca had Charlotte buy. Elijah and Kol waited outside of the shop on that one. Eventually, after spending what felt like hours in a shoe store, they decided to head home. This time, Elijah drove, whilst Rebekah sat in the back, 'too tired from shopping' to drive them back home. Whilst Charlotte sat in the shotgun position, wondering what his surprise for her, was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**1864**

_I woke up from my dream of the day that Damon went to war, with tears in my eyes. Everything had changed after that day, I was still engaged to the Lockwood boy, my Aunt had long gone back to England, and Damon, Stefan and my father were gone too. I remember the day that they had left for good. I was sitting in my room, playing my piano whilst listening to an opposing tune coming from downstairs, and I could hear Damon pacing in his room. However, when the sound from downstairs suddenly stopped, I walked to Damon's room and knocked on the door._

_"__Damon, I know that you're in there, please let me in." I whispered, I knew what had happened to my brothers, I knew that they were vampires but I wasn't scared of them._

_However, Damon was scared, he was scared of hurting me, that's why he never answered his bedroom door to me, only to Stefan or a woman who came for him to feed on. However, after what felt like an eternity to me, Damon's door opened and I walked inside only to find him packing._

_"__Damon, what's going on?" I asked him, I was worried about his answer and he would have been able to hear that._

_"__I'm leaving Charlotte." He told me, his voice void of emotion, and he never looked at me as he continued his packing._

_"__But why, Damon?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, Damon and I were still as close as ever, but this was heart breaking for me._

_"__Because I can't deal with Stefan." He told her, eventually looking at her, and his own heart broke at seeing her tear filled eyes._

_"__So, because of Stefan, you're leaving me?" She whispered, her voice cracking, and Damon was suddenly right in front of her, hugging her close as she started to sob into his chest. "I don't want to be alone Damon, you're all I have."_

_"__You still have Stefan." Damon whispered into her ear._

_"__He doesn't care like you do, you've always cared about me." She sobbed against him._

_Damon sighed and pulled his sister onto his bed, and he lay down with her, holding her like they had when their mother died and she cried herself to sleep at night. "It's all going to be okay." He kept his arms around her until she cried herself to sleep._

_When I woke up that night, I found a note on the pillows next to me, and Damon was gone, I held back tears as I picked up the note and gingerly opened it, reading it out loud to myself._

_"__Charlotte, you know what Stefan and I are, we are vampires, but the reason that I have left wasn't just because of Stefan, it was because I don't want to be the cause of you suddenly getting hurt. I spent most of the day, holding my breath as I held you to me, because I didn't want to hurt you. I will come back for you Charlotte, don't worry, and I will always love me, but until I learn control around you, I will never be coming back. I'm sorry, and I know that I've done the one thing that I have never wanted to, and hurt you, but this is for your own good. I love you Charlotte, always and forever, your big brother Damon."_

_By the time that she had gotten to the end of the letter, she had tears falling down her cheeks, but she brushed them away and went down to find that Stefan had gone too, she hadn't expected him to stay around, when Damon had left._

_As that memory came to an end, Charlotte wiped her tears from her eyes and took a deep breathe. She missed her big brothers dearly, and she wanted to go and look for them desperately but she knew that George would bring her back. However, as it grew late, she looked at the candle on her bed stand and blinked it to life, before she put on her boots, and shawl, blew the candle back out again and took a stroll down towards the town. She walked through the vacated streets of the town until she came to a graveyard. Pushing open the gate, she walked amongst her graves, looking for that of her mother and father, and when she eventually found them, she knelt down in front of them, she didn't speak, merely close her eyes and just listened to the soft rustle of leaves in the light evening breeze and the scarper of animals around her. Suddenly noises became louder, and the sound of crunching leaves came closer and closer under the heavy boots that were the fashion then, the noise caused me to jump to my feet. As I spun round, I saw George walking towards me, and I didn't like the glint in his eye, yet I forced myself to remain calm._

_"__George, what are you doing here?" I sked him, acting like I had just seen him because I was about to leave._

_"__Nothing really, just noticed you." He shrugged._

_"__Oh right." I dusted down my skirts. "Well, I'll be going back home now, I was just paying some respects to my parents."_

_"__I'll walk you home." He told her._

_"__That's not necessary." She told him, but sighed when he took her arm and he started to drag her home, with her reluctantly following. _

_As they came across a field littered with piles of hay, and she suddenly felt herself pushed onto it._

_"__What are you doing?" I asked him as I tried to sit up, before I was suddenly pushed back down. "George…"_

_"__Be quiet." He told her, before he suddenly started to unbuckle his pants, and his hand went over his mouth as he ripped her skirts and underwear off in his rush. The hand over her mouth cutting off her screams of pain as he made an attempt to steal her virginity. However, just as anything was about to happen, he suddenly felt his weight leave her, and her mouth was free, but she cut off her scream when she saw two men standing above her, one wiping blood from his hands and the other stood watching her, his eyes vamped out in such a way to show that he was a vampire, as he watched her._

_"__Oh my god…" She whispered, before she rushed in getting herself as presentable as possible._

**Modern Day**

When they eventually got back to the mansion, they found Niklaus sitting in the lounge with a blonde woman, and he was sketching, they could only guess that it was her.

"Oh, hello Caroline." Rebekah suddenly chimed, as she walked into the house, with Kol carrying her bags, begrudgingly.

The blonde turned around and looked at her as she suddenly got to her feet. "Oh, hello Rebekah."

"Caroline, darling." Kol smiled as he dropped Rebekah's bags as Charlotte and Elijah slid into the room, Elijah helping and carrying some of Charlotte's bags for her.

"You two are so lazy." Niklaus laughed at seeing the girls carry basically nothing.

"Hey, Elijah offered, I couldn't exactly say no when he took the bags from me anyway." Charlotte told him in defence, though Elijah just smirked.

"Whatever, did you all have fun?"

"Yeah, it was really fun Nik." Kol told him sarcastically rolling his eyes, this just caused them all to laugh.

"Oh, you had fun, especially at seeing Charlotte model her outfits." Rebekah told him, with a teasing smile.

"Anyway, before Charlotte turns red and stays red, I'm going to take her out and show her what Mystic Falls is like, we will meet you in the Mystic Grill at half six for some dinner." Elijah told them, before he watched Charlotte come back downstairs, after taking her things upstairs.

The rest of the Mikaelson siblings and Caroline all looked on as Charlotte and Elijah left, this time taking Elijah's car.

"What's the deal with them two?" Caroline asked the Mikaelson's who had remained.

"Charlotte and Elijah used to court each other in 1864." Kol shrugged. "The lucky bugger."

"Kol, she's already told you, you aren't her type." Rebekah told him.

"No, but a good century might have changed that." Kol sounded hopeful.

"Don't count on it." Rebekah and Klaus told him, watching him skulk away upstairs.

"Anyway, I didn't know that we were having guests over, Nik." Rebekah told him, looking over at Caroline as she spoke.

"I know that sister, but we were alone for a considerable amount of time-"

"Yet nothing happened, he's had me sit on the sofa whilst he sketches me." Caroline interrupted.

"Has my brother at least offered you a drink or something?" Rebekah asked her.

"He did, but I'm not thirsty." She told her.

Rebekah looked at Niklaus. "Do you want something Nik?"

"Apart from you to leave us, no not at all."

"Fine, but remember other people have to use this room too." She told him as she whooshed upstairs with her bags.

Caroline had blushed at what Rebekah had suggested that they would get up to. "He would be so lucky." She muttered, though she knew that Klaus had heard her as he chuckled.

"That I would love, that I would." Klaus chuckled, before he went back to sketching her.

Meanwhile, Elijah was driving Charlotte through the town centre of Mystic Falls, and he looked at her as she stared out of the window.

"Now really, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing…"

"Charlotte, you've never been a good liar." Elijah told her.

"I'm just remembering…"

"Remembering what, Charlotte?" Elijah asked, occasionally looking between her and the road.

"Remembering what happened the last time that I was here." She sighed.

"That Lockwood boy?" He asked.

"Yes, admittedly our first meeting could have gone a whole lot better." She looked at him.

"Yes, admittedly it could have, but now that I've met you, I never want that to change." He smiled at her, and he soon pulled up outside of a large house, that was a few rooms short of a mansion.

"Elijah, where are we?" Charlotte asked as she got out of the car with him, and she looked over at him.

"We are somewhere where you will definitely want to be." He walked to her side of the car and looked at her. "Now, I want you to stay in this car until I tell you that it's alright to come over."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at his request, before she suspiciously done as he asked and she sat back in the car, as everything grew dark in there, leaving her hidden in darkness, and Elijah shut the door, walking over to the front door of the house. After a few minutes, she noticed the front door open, but she tried to see who had answered, yet Elijah remained in the way. After a few minutes, she noticed Elijah wave her over with his hand, and she opened the car door, stepping out of it carefully, shutting the door behind her, and as she looked over at the door she froze.

As she got out of the car, Elijah had moved out of the way, and he was now giving her full view of who had answered the door. With his short dark hair, blue eyes and tall muscular stature, she recognised him straight away as her big brother – Damon Salvatore.

"Damon…" She breathed, as if it was an illusion and if she spoke any louder, he would disappear.

"Charlotte…" Damon was equally as quiet, and when he realised that it was actually her, he shot forward and collided with her, hugging her tightly.

Charlotte didn't expect what he had done, but it didn't stop her from hugging him back all the same. "Damon…You're alive…You're here…." She was now crying happily at seeing her oldest brother again, and being able to touch him.

"Hey, come on now, don't cry, I'm here now, big brother's here." He told her pulling away slightly to dry her eyes and wipe away excess tears with his thumbs, before he looked over at Elijah. "Thank you."

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for Damon." Elijah told him.

"For bringing my sister too me, how did you know she was my sister anyway?"

"Because when he came to the Salvatore mansion in 1864, the picture of me, you, Stefan and our father hung over the fireplace, Elijah has a good memory." Charlotte told him.

"I bet." Damon looked down at his sister, moving some hair from her face. "You haven't aged a day…Oh Charlotte, I have so many questions."

"I know, so do I." She whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks as she noticed that Damon was even struggling to hold back his own tears.

"Both of you come inside, Stefan should be home soon, and ten we can answer everything." Damon brought them into the house and he got each of them a drink of bourbon before they sat by the fire together, Damon sitting on his own as Charlotte and Elijah sat on a loveseat together. Damon planned to find out everything about his little sister, and she planned to do the same with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**1864**

_The two men stared down at me, as I struggled to use what was left of my skirts to cover what dignity I had left._

_"__Elijah, Kol, stop staring at her and help her up. The poor dear looks scared to death." A girl with platinum blonde hair suddenly seemed to appear knelt down in front of me. "What's your name darling?"_

_"__Charlotte Salvatore." I told her, my eyes meeting hers._

_"__I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, and these are two of my bothers. My little brother Kol…" She gestured to the one who was still staring. "And my elder brother Elijah."_

_"__I wish it was under better circumstances." Charlotte told her, looking at the floor._

_"__Did he hurt you?" She asked._

_"__Not much." She rubbed her wrists._

_"__Let me see." Rebekah held her hands out for Charlotte's and she looked over Charlotte's wrists satisfied when she didn't find any severe marks. "You'll be okay, come on let us take you home."_

_She helped Charlotte to her feet, and the man who was known as Elijah, slid his coat off and he put it around her, watching it fall down to just under her knees. They then walked with Charlotte towards her own home. Upon reaching the driveway, and the three siblings looked up at the large house._

_"__Do you have any parents, or siblings that live here?" The one known as Kol asked._

_"__Not anymore, it's just me." Charlotte told them, heading up the steps to the front door, and she looked back at them. "Do you need to be invited in?"_

_"__How did you know that?" Rebekah asked._

_Charlotte gave her a small smile, before she walked inside._

_As Rebekah was about to walk in, Elijah caught her arm, causing her to look at him._

_"__What?" She asked him._

_"__Rebekah, have caution, we don't know what she has in store for us."_

_"__Oh Elijah, she is a little human, we are original vampires, she couldn't do anything to us, even if she wanted to." Rebekah reminded her older brother, before she headed inside the house with Kol and Elijah reluctantly followed behind, shutting the door behind them._

_"__Charlotte?" Rebekah called as they were plunged into darkness._

_"__Yes?" Charlotte asked as the candles suddenly flickered to life, as did the fire in the drawing room._

_"__You are a witch." The siblings gasped._

_"__Not a very good one, but yes I'm a witch." She told them. "Thank you for coming to my aid today, I don't know what I would have done without you."_

_"__You are very welcome, it's not every day that we see a young maiden in distress." Kol told her._

_Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Would you like some blood, or a place to sleep for the night? I have plenty of free rooms, considering it's just me here."_

_Elijah looked at her. "Both would be fine, me and my family have been travelling a long way, and our brother Niklaus will be arriving on the train in the morning, if you wouldn't mind him staying here too."_

_"__No, not at all, as I said Elijah, I have plenty of room." She walked to her room. "Come, I shall show you where you will be staying." She led the trio up the stairs, and along the balcony, pointing out which was her own room, before she flicked her hand and three other doors opened, showing three separate bedrooms. Charlotte watched them go to and get themselves ready for bed, and she walked to her room, just sitting on her bed, trying to make sense of what had happened that night._

_The next morning, Elijah Kol and Rebekah woke up to find a human in each of their rooms, Kol and Elijah were given a girl each and Rebekah was given a guy. All of the humans looked like they were under a spell, and as if compelled, they suddenly made cuts in their necks and let blood flow. The sight and smell of the blood got the vampires thirst going, and each original walked to their human and dug their fangs into their neck. When they had finished feeding and dressed, they walked out of their rooms, and downstairs, where they found Charlotte sitting in a large armchair, reading._

_"__Good morning." Charlotte told them, though he never looked up from her book._

_"__Good morning." Rebekah moved to sit on the sofa across from her. "I love your dress Charlotte." She smiled, taking note of the baby blue dress, with a red design on everything but the bodice._

_"__Thank you." She smiled as she put her book down, looking at hers, which consisted of a light pink dress, it was simple yet elegant at the same time. "I like yours too."_

_Rebekah smiled and she looked at Kol as he sat next to her, and then Elijah who stood by the fireplace._

_"__Do you play?" Elijah asked, nodding at something behind her._

_Charlotte looked at where he had nodded and noticed her father's grand piano. "I used to, it was my fathers, I haven't played for months."_

_"__If it isn't too much trouble, could I please play it?" Elijah asked._

_"__Oh, of course, go right ahead." Charlotte told him, watching him go over to the piano and sit himself down, before lifting the lid to reveal the inside of the piano and then removing the lid which allowed him to access the piano keys._

_"__You are going to love the way in which Elijah plays, Charlotte. It's so sweet and slow." She gushed, her bubbly voice and enthusiasm of her brother's talents made her smile._

_As Elijah played what sounded like a waltz, Kol stood and offered his hand to Rebekah as he stood in front of her. "Sister, may we dance?"_

_Rebekah looked up at him, and smiled, taking his hand as she spoke. "Of course we may." When she was on her feet, Kol and Rebekah started dancing as Charlotte laughed, watching the siblings. Elijah was also smiling as he watched his siblings, before he gestured for Charlotte to come over and join him, and when she was stood next to him, he gestured for her to sit as he stood, and when she had taken his place in the seat, he took her hands and moved her hands over the keys to press as she continued the song. Eventually the men left to go and fetch the brother that they had mentioned the previous night, and Rebekah remained with Charlotte, both of the women sitting on either end of the sofa, enjoying a cup of tea and a chit chat._

_"__Is that your family?" Rebekah asked, nodding to the portrait of Charlotte, her father and her brothers, which stood above the fireplace._

_"__It was, my father was killed by my brother Stefan, and my brother Damon left to save me from himself and because he grew tired of Stefan's blood lust."_

_"__Where you close to them?" Rebekah asked her._

_"__Very." Charlotte nodded. "What about you and your brothers?"_

_Just as Rebekah was about to answer, there was an insistent knock on the door, which caused Charlotte to sigh and stand up, putting her cup on the coffee table in front of her. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." She walked to the door, and opened it to find George stood there, along with his mother and father. "Oh great." Charlotte thought as she opened the door, to face the group which had appeared on her doorstep, something telling her that this wasn't going to be an enjoyable conversation._

**Modern Day**

A few minutes after Charlotte and Elijah made themselves comfortable, the front door swung open and Stefan walked in, pulling the hood of his hoodie down due to the sudden shower which had suddenly started.

"Damon, what's Elijah doing here?" Stefan asked, as he finally saw Elijah, but not Charlotte, since she was small enough that Elijah's body hid hers.

"He's brought us an actual miracle, Stef." Damon told him, standing and holding his hand out.

Charlotte looked up at Damon, before she held her hand out and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet, where she looked at Stefan.

Stefan took a double take at seeing his sister, though none of them expected him to suddenly punch her. However, this only resulted in Elijah's face vamping out as he suddenly twisted Stefan's arm behind his back as Damon helped Charlotte to her feet.

"What the hell Stefan?" Damon asked, looking at his younger brother. "We haven't seen our baby sister in decades and the first thing you do is punch her in the face?"

"I've seen her before, she was the reason that we got shot, and she told our father about Katherine. We wouldn't be vampires if it wasn't for her." Stefan fumed.

"I told him about her, because I wanted my brothers back." Charlotte told him, rubbing her now rapidly healed jaw.

"You selfish bitch."

At Stefan's words, Charlotte suddenly became furious.

"No, Katherine is a selfish bitch! My intentions were pure, all she wanted to do was play you both off against each other!" The more angry that she got, the more that the fireplace suddenly became extraordinary powerful. "The more that she was around, the less I saw of the pair of you! So don't you dare call me selfish Stefan, because at least I didn't forget that I had a sibling who needed you!"

"Charlotte, calm down." Elijah told her, as he let go of Stefan, and made her look at him, her eyes now a clear white. "Look at me and listen to only my voice Charlotte. You need to calm down."

At his words, Charlotte did calm down a lot, and her eyes went back to normal before she looked at the fireplace and she moved her hand in front of it causing the fire to calm and go back to being just flames and not the raging inferno that she had originally turned it into.

"How did you just do that?" Damon asked Charlotte, watching her.

Charlotte watched him. "Something that you failed to notice in 1864, I was a witch, though now I'm a vampire hybrid, able to use my witch powers at will." She told him. "I'm the only one that Elijah knows of in existence and will most likely always be the only one."

Elijah looked at Charlotte. "She is powerful, agile and extremely cunning." He told her, he looked at Charlotte with a hidden emotion that not even Damon could work out, though Charlotte didn't seem to notice.

When he was sure that Charlotte was fully calm again, he looked at his watch, noticing the time and remembering that they still had to meet up with the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"I'm afraid that we must leave you gentlemen, Charlotte and I have a previous engagement with our siblings." Elijah looked at her. "Unless you wish to stay with your brothers."

"No, I promised to meet up with our brothers and sister, and I honour my promises." Charlotte told him as she looked at Damon and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again Damon, you should come and see up in the Mikaelson house some time."

Damon hugged her back and nodded. "I will, and don't worry it will just be me and you like in the older days." He promised.

"I can't wait." She smiled, before she and Elijah walked out of the house, and she shut the door behind them. When they got back to Elijah's car, she suddenly hugged him. "Thank you so much Elijah."

"It's no problem Charlotte, I knew how much you missed them, and I wanted you to be happy, that's all that I've ever wanted for you." He told her, hugging her back.

"You make me happy Elijah." She whispered, before she climbed into the car, leaving Elijah wondering what she had meant, before he drove them towards the Mystic Grill, where they were meeting the others.

They walked into the Grill in silence, and they were able to find Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol with ease, since they could hear Niklaus' laughter from the parking lot.

"You know, you can be heard from the bottom of the parking lot, right?" Charlotte asked Niklaus as she put her jacket on the back of the seat beside him and sat next to him, as Elijah sat across from her, next to Kol.

"So, I'm having fun, you should try it Charlotte, because if my memory serves me correctly, you always were very closed in." Niklaus told her playfully.

"I'm a witch whose power of fire is ruled by her emotions, yeah I can really go and get into some bar fights, can't I?" She asked sarcastically.

"You could at least smile, and laugh." Kol told her. "Niklaus is right love, you are rather withdrawn, on every emotion."

"Well, how about I try and be a little more happy, and Kol goes to get me a vodka and coke?" She asked, holding out some money. "Do we have a deal?"

Kol smirked, taking the money. "Fine."

"I'll come with you Kol, at least I'm not lazy enough to get others to buy me a drink." Elijah smirked, looking at Charlotte who smiled back.

"And you know what, I could do with another." Niklaus told them, standing up with his brothers. "Be right back ladies." He smiled at Rebekah and Charlotte before the boys walked to the bar.

When they got to the bar, they all ordered their drinks, before Elijah seemed to be staring into space.

"What's the matter Elijah?" Kol asked him.

"Yes, you look either, absolutely miserable or your deep in thought." Niklaus told him.

"I am in thought Niklaus."

"Do tell us about what you're so deep in thought about." Kol told him.

"Charlotte." Elijah told them.

"What about her?" Kol asked, looking fully at him as he lent against the bar.

"Before we met up with your three here tonight, I took her to finally meet her brothers, and as we were about to leave, she hugged me and told me that I make her happy…"

"And now you're wondering what she could have meant." Niklaus smiled. "Elijah, it's obvious."

"Well, then I must have missed something Niklaus, because it doesn't seem that obvious to me." Elijah told him, sipping his drink when he had paid for it.

"Charlotte and you used to court back in 1864, that's one of the reasons why you turned her, to spend forever with her, but then we got separated and you assumed that Charlotte was dead…." Kol decided to explain.

"But she is actually alive, so really, you two never broke up, and it's painfully obvious that she is still in love with you." Klaus finished. "But do you still love her?"

"I believe that I do." Elijah told them truthfully.

"Then tell her that you idiot, but do it in your usual romantic way, not in the stupid ways that these mere mortals do now." Kol told him.

Elijah thought about what his brothers had said, as they walked back to the table, and Charlotte and Rebekah smiled at them. He was going to tell Charlotte how he felt, but not tonight, he was going to make it special, and so he needed more than a mere few minutes to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**1864**

_"__Oh Charlotte, dear thank goodness that you are alright?" Mrs Lockwood told her, as she threw her arms around the young girl. _

_"__Um, yes I'm fine." Charlotte told her, a bit confused by the sudden hug._

_"__George told us that some men tried to rape you last night, and he managed to fight them off." Mayor Lockwood told her._

_"__Oh, well actually it wasn't George who fought them off, and it wasn't some men." She told them._

_"__Oh really, well then who was it?" Mrs Lockwood asked her._

_"__George attempted to rape me, and two of the Mikaelson brothers stopped him." Charlotte told them, but this just ended in Mrs Lockwood slapping her across the face._

_"__How dare you, you little trollop, my son would never do such a thing!" She shouted, this caused Rebekah to appear._

_"__Now that is quite enough, don't you think so?" She asked, her voice as calm as the ocean in the morning, and she walked to stand beside Charlotte, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What she says is the truth, my brothers were the ones to help her get him off of her."_

_"__And why should I believe the lies of a blonde strumpet?" The woman asked._

_"__Because she is Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the Original vampires." Mayor Lockwood whispered, and this caused his wife to freeze._

_"__It can't be." She whispered, suddenly scared._

_"__It can be." Came Elijah's voice from behind her, and as they all looked behind the Lockwoods, they found Elijah and Kol at the bottom of the steps, either side of another man, Charlotte could only guess that he was the man that they had been talking about._

_The mayor and his wife looked between the vampires at the bottom of the stairs and Rebekah and Charlotte, they both looked scared, whilst George looked bored and at a loss to why his parents were so scared._

_"__I suggest that you werewolves leave this young girl alone, or you will have all of us to deal with, and you especially don't want to deal with Niklaus and Elijah." Kol told them, and the men moved aside to let them leave._

_The mayor took the hint, and he bowed his head, before he took his wife's arm as well as his son's and led the pair away from the house._

_They all watched them go, before they looked back at Charlotte, who now had a bleeding cut on her cheek from where the woman's nails had scratched her._

_"__I can't believe that you were going to be married to a werewolf." Kol laughed, walking inside._

_"__Oh well, I'm a witch remember, I could have looked after myself."_

_"__Sure you could have." Rebekah told her just as playfully. "By the way Charlotte, this is our half - brother, Niklaus Mikaelson." She gestured to the man with slightly curled hair and a rugged look who walked to the door and stopped as his siblings walked past him, since he was unable to walk any further._

_"__Please, Niklaus." Charlotte told him._

_"__Always love, now can you please let me in?" He asked, his British accent thick and heavy in his voice._

_"__Oh, of course, please come on in. Sorry, I forget to invite new people in at times." She apologised quickly, before she realised that she was bleeding and using the handkerchief that Elijah held out to her, she cleaned up her cut._

_"__So, is this where we are all staying now?" Niklaus asked his siblings, who all nodded._

_"__Yes, Charlotte offered us some bedrooms, there is enough room for our brother too Charlotte, right?" Rebekah asked, looking over at where Charlotte was sat on the sofa._

_Charlotte looked at her and nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "The more the merrier."_

_This caused Niklaus to smile, and he smiled in such a way that showed off his dimples perfectly. "Thank you."_

_"__I'll go and show you where your room is." Charlotte told him._

_"__Alright then, let's go." He picked up his luggage as he spoke and he followed her upstairs to the spare room, where she opened the door and flipped on the light for him. _

_"__Will this be okay for you?" Charlotte asked as he walked inside the room._

_"__This will be fine." Niklaus smiled and he set about unpacking, as Charlotte walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, she poured the remaining Mikaelson's a glass of bourbon and handed them out to them._

_"__Thank you." Elijah smiled. "You know, for being so young, and a new, well newish, witch, you know quite a bit about vampires."_

_"__But very little about werewolves by the sounds of it." Kol told her._

_"__I know a bit about them, like wolfs bane weakens them, I also know that it grows in the forest outside of this house." Charlotte told them as she looked at them, sitting on the sofa next to Rebekah._

_Niklaus looked at her as he walked in. "How powerful are you?"_

_She simply shrugged. "I've never gotten the chance to test how far my strength will go…But I can do simple things."_

_"__Like what?" Niklaus pressed, suddenly very interested in the young girl who sat beside his sister._

_Charlotte stood up and she looked at the fire, cocking her head to one side in a gesturing motion, and she watched as three small balls of fire shot out and stood in a triangle above her hand, and she playfully twirled them around above her hand._

_"__Is that all?" Kol asked, he too showed great interest in Charlotte, which caused Elijah to grow suspicious of his siblings, before he watched Charlotte make the balls of fire disappear._

_"__Not really, but the rest isn't possible to do whilst in the house." She told them. "Sorry if you're disappointed."_

_"__We aren't." Rebekah told her, walking to her. "Charlotte, I know that we haven't been here for long, but would you like to be part of our family?"_

_"__You know, since you don't have one of your own?" Kol told her to try and explain the reasoning behind the situation._

_"__Kol, there were better ways in which you could have said that." Niklaus sighed._

_"__The truth is Charlotte, you're a really powerful witch, and we should know because our mother was the same. But we all feel that you would be safer with us then on your own. I mean, we are Originals, the creator of vampires, we can't actually die, and with you then you can improve your strength until not even we can defeat you." Elijah walked to her. "We don't need an answer right now, but would you at least consider it?"_

_"__So, you all want me to join your family, because I'm a powerful witch? You know, that was the whole reason why I want to be alone, because I don't want to be used for what I can do or burned at the stake." Charlotte told him, before she walked out of the room, and out of the house._

_"__Nice going Elijah, you forgot the bit where you told her that we value her as a sister." Rebekah sighed, before she left the house and went to try and find Charlotte, but she was nowhere to be found._

**Modern Day**

A few days had passed since Elijah had introduced Charlotte to her brothers and she had given him a puzzling thank you message, and Elijah had been busy. He was planning something that not even his brothers and sister knew about, and this meant that he hadn't been in Mystic Falls for those few days. However, Charlotte on the other hand had remained, though like the rest of the family she was puzzled by Elijah's sudden disappearance, she was kept busy by Damon, who frequently asked to spend time with her and at the moment, they were at the Mikaelson manor, sitting on the porch steps after just coming back from a vampire run through the forest.

"Do you still play football, like you and Stefan did in 1864?" Charlotte asked randomly after the siblings have been in a moment of comforting silence.

Damon looked at her. "Not anymore….Why?"

"Stay here." Charlotte told him as she got to her feet and whooshed inside, coming back out after a few seconds, with something hidden behind her back.

"Charlotte, what have you got hold of?" Damon asked as he stood up, though he was now stood on the floor of the driveway and Charlotte on the top step, and his face lit up in a smirk as he watched her pull an American football from behind her back.

"Let's play Damon." She smiled. "I could never join in last time, but I know the rules." She shook her hand which held the ball, and she smiled.

"You're on." Damon smiled.

The siblings left the steps, and walked onto the patch of grass that was across the driveway, Damon taking the ball, and they got into positions on opposite sides to each other.

"Ready?" Damon asked, he didn't need to shout, he knew that now she was a vampire she could hear him, and he suddenly threw the ball to her, like you would when playing American football.

Charlotte caught it and as she ran forward, Damon charged, suddenly tackling her around her waist and causing them both to crash to the floor laughing. "Hey, I'm pretty sure that that was a foul."

"It was not, you little cheat." He smiled, moving to lie beside her on the grass.

"I've missed you Damon." She told him. "I've missed this."

"Me too….Have the Mikaelson's treated you well?"

"When I was with them, they did." She told him. "I'm family to them now Damon."

"What happened for you to meet them though, they weren't in town when I left."

"Well, it was a few days after you left and our father's funeral. Elijah and Kol saved me." She shrugged.

"Saved you from what Charlotte?"

"They saved me from being raped." Charlotte told him, looking at him in an almost sheepish way, like it had been her fault.

Damon had gone tense, at hearing what had happened to his little sister after he had left, and he was mentally kicking himself. "_I'm such an idiot, I knew that I shouldn't have left her alone." _He was about to say something to her, when a car pulled up, and Charlotte recognised the care almost immediately, and she got up, dusting herself down as Elijah climbed out of the car.

"Elijah, you're back!" She suddenly whooshed over and hugged him, as Damon got himself to his feet. "You have a lot of explaining to do Elijah."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Charlotte." Damon told her as he came over.

"Actually, you won't be seeing her tomorrow." Elijah told him.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure that she will explain to you later, but right now she is right, I have a lot of explaining to do to my family." He gestured for Charlotte to go inside.

"Bye Damon, I'll call you tonight." Charlotte told him, quickly giving her big brother a hug, before she went inside with Elijah and Damon whooshed off.

When they were inside, Charlotte looked at Elijah. "What do you mean I can't go out with him tomorrow, what's going on Elijah?"

"I will tell you shortly." He told her, and he walked into the kitchen, where he could hear his siblings.

Charlotte looked at him in what could only be a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

When they reached the kitchen, they found Kol and Rebekah messing around whilst trying to cook, as Klaus sat on one of the counters, watching them.

"What's with all of the cooking?" Charlotte asked.

"We are having the town mayor and her son over, as well as the Sherif-"Klaus started.

"And his precious Caroline." Rebekah told them, smiling sweetly and innocently at the scowl Klaus gave her.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Because we feel that they should meet our precious little girl." Kol gestured over to Charlotte.

"Why?" Charlotte asked, looking over at them, before she went to sit on the counter beside Niklaus, as Elijah stood in the doorway.

"Because, you are very important to us, and we feel that you could help this town." Kol told her simply.

"And if I saw no?" She asked, picking up an apple and taking a bite from it.

"Then we will get Elijah to persuade you." Kol told her, almost laughing at the look of confusion from the pair of them.

"Oh come on, you two really don't see it?" He asked in disbelief, and this just caused Elijah and Charlotte to look more and more confused.

"Kol, I don't think either of us have any idea what you're on about." Charlotte told him.

"You two are still in love with each other!" Kol told them. "You have both admitted it to one of us, Charlotte admitted it to Rebekah, and Elijah to me and Klaus."

Charlotte and Elijah looked at each other, both of them surprised.

"You two really are blind." Klaus muttered.

Charlotte slid off the counter. "I'm going to go and get ready for tonight." She was about to walk past Elijah, but instead she shot in the opposite direction, taking the long way through the house to get to her bedroom. Once she was in her own room, she shut and locked the door, walking over to her photo album, which stood on her dressing table. She opened to the page that she needed right away, and it was a picture from 1872, with her and Elijah. They had gone to Paris that year, and they both looked very much in love, next to the picture, there was another picture, this time of an ornate silver locket.

Her eyes welled with tears, as she remembered what had happened to cause her to be parted from the Mikaelson's, but she quickly wiped her tears away, putting her album away.

"One second." She called out, making sure that there wasn't any trace of her tears, as she walked to the door, opening it to find Rebekah stood on the other side.

Rebekah looked at Charlotte when the door opened. "Hi."

"Hi Rebekah, what's up?"

"I've just come to check whether you were okay, and needed help getting ready."

"Oh, well I'm fine, but yes I would like a bit of help, I don't know what to wear." Charlotte moved aside to let her into her room, and Rebekah went straight to the wardrobe, and suddenly pulled out three different outfits, as Charlotte sat on her bed.

"Aha, this one is perfect." Rebekah exclaimed after a few minutes, holding up a light blue dress with pearl beads on the neckline. "This will look beautiful on you, and no man will be able to resist you. Especially Elijah."

Charlotte watched the floor. "Rebekah, I don't want to hear any more talk of me and Elijah, at least not tonight."

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked her, sitting beside her after hanging the dress up on the door of the wardrobe. "Actually, one second." She walked to a box which stood on the window seat of Charlotte's room and pulled out a small bowl, a candle and punch of leaves which were tied together with string. "Let us do a privacy spell, then we will be able to talk without the men hearing us." She moved to put the bowl, candle and herbs on the bedside table.

"I haven't done a sage spell in a while." Charlotte commented, before she looked at the herbs as Rebekah held them out to her, and as she blinked the edge of the herbs starting to burn, at which point Rebekah put them into the bowl, and sat back down next to her.

"Now come on, talk to me, I am like your big sister after all."

Charlotte looked at the original sat next to her and she sighed. "Alright, but let me check that it has worked. Kol! Klaus! Elijah!" The girls both waited for a few minutes after Charlotte had shouted them, before they realised that it had worked since no one had come up to them.

"Well, now that we have established that you're magic is working properly, what's the matter?" Rebekah asked her.

"It's just what Kol said about Elijah and I still being in love with each other." She shrugged. "It's nothing 'Bekah."

"Damn it if that's nothing. Charlotte Elijah told me himself, he still loves you. What's really the matter, don't you love him to?"

"Of course I do, I've never stopped loving him, I'm just scared Rebekah."

"What are you scared of Charlotte, its Elijah for crying out loud, he acts like a lazy pussy cat." Rebekah looked at her, before she gave her a hug. "You have nothing to be scared of, now I hear that my martyr of a brother is taking you away in the morning."

"Apparently so, but I have no idea where."

"Maybe that's a good thing, but I'm sure that he will tell you soon." She stood up. "Well, I had best go and get ready, I'll come back in a few minutes, try and relax."

Charlotte looked at her and nodded, before she watched Rebekah leave and heard the door close softly behind the original.

Looking back at the dress that Rebekah had picked out for her, Charlotte slid off her jeans, sneakers and t-shirt, before she pulled the dress on and looked in her mirror to tie her hair up. She finished her outside with a pair of white flats and made her way out of her room, and downstairs to where Rebekah was waiting. Charlotte took a quick glance at what Rebekah was wearing, and it was a pink dress, hugging her waist snuggly and ending just above the knee, she wore black flats with it, and her blonde hair was flowing down her back. Rebekah's face lit up in a smile as she saw Charlotte, and she walked downstairs with her, to where they could hear Niklaus and Elijah talking with a group of people. But it was Kol who was stood at the foot of the stair waiting for them, and he offered both girls his arm, though only Rebekah took it and after Charlotte's gesture for them to join the other Mikaelson's, they walked on ahead of her. Now it was time to put her feelings aside, and meet some new people. This wasn't going to go well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**1864**

_Hours had gone by since Elijah has messed up, and Charlotte was sitting by the falls of Mystic Falls. She watched the ripples that came towards the bank where she was, and she gently moved her hand through the water._

_"__Charlotte…" _

_She turned around at the voice, and found Elijah walking to her. "What is it?"_

_"__I'm sorry for what I said, it came out in the completely wrong way. We don't just want you to stay with us because of your powers, we want you to stay with us because we want you to join our family."_

_Charlotte looked at him. "Do you mean it?"_

_Elijah nodded. "I know that we have only known you for a day or two, but we are adamant that you join us, especially because we are also able to protect you from people like that unsavoury group of characters that came to your door this morning."_

_At his confirmation, Charlotte got to her feet and ran to him, almost jumping into his arms and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Elijah." She whispered._

_Though her voice was no more than whisper, he heard her and it made him smile, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him._

_"__You're welcome Charlotte." He whispered back, and when she eventually pulled away he looked at her. "Come now, we should head back."_

_Charlotte nodded, and they walked side by side towards her home, but halfway there, Elijah stopped them._

_"__Elijah, what is it?" Charlotte asked, looking at him, suddenly starting to panic._

_"__Charlotte, run back towards your house, quickly, get things that are important to you, and tell my family to go to the falls and I want you to go with them."_

_Charlotte nodded and she ran towards the Salvatore house, slamming the door shut when she was inside, and this caused Klaus, Kol and Rebekah to all appear in the hallway._

_"__Charlotte, there you are, what's the matter, where's Elijah?" Rebekah asked, suddenly worried._

_"__He told me to run here, and tell you guys to go to a safe place, and for me to go with you but after I've got the things important to me."_

_"__So a lot of girly stud then?" Kol asked._

_"__No, just my mother's and Emily's grimoires and my pictures." She told him and she headed upstairs._

_She got to her brother Damon's room, and she walked to his table finding pictures of her family and she brought it with her, along with one of Damon's army bags and she took it back to her room, finding her grimoire under her bed and she put the pictures that she had gotten from Damon's room and those that were on her dressing table and put them between the pages of the book. Once they were safely tucked away, she went to her father's room and she found the pictures of her father and mother with each of the children when they were younger and she brought them back to her grimoire, doing the same with the others._

_"__What have you got there?"_

_Kol's voice suddenly made her turn around. "My pictures of my family, I don't want to forget them, the older you get, the less you remember."_

_"__That's not exactly true." Kol told her, helping her wrap the grimoire in a light blanket, before they put it into the bag that she had retrieved, before they went downstairs, Kol carrying the bag for her. When they got downstairs, they found Niklaus and Elijah waiting outside of the house, with Rebekah sitting in a carriage which was parked outside._

_"__Are you ready to go?" Elijah asked her._

_Charlotte nodded. "Yes." She looked back at her house._

_"__You're going to want to set your house on fire, it will stop them from doing anything which could help them to find you or harm you." Kol told her._

_"__Kol, shush." Rebekah told him as she looked at Charlotte. "You don't have to do what he says."_

_"__Would it be a good thing if I did?" She asked._

_"__It would, but we know what this house means to you." Elijah told her._

_"__No, the last thing I need is people finding me and then finding out what I can do." She looked back at the house and she just seemed to blink before the porch set itself on fire and as she got into the carriage, the fire spread quickly._

_They rode the carriage in silence for a while, Niklaus was the driver and Elijah, Kol, Charlotte and Rebekah sat inside the carriage. As they rode on, Kol and Rebekah had fallen asleep and Charlotte looked out of the window watching the sudden rainstorm that had started up._

_"__Are you alright?" Elijah asked her, his voice quiet, and he lent forward since she sat across from him._

_She looked at him. "Yes, I am okay Elijah, I've got my treasures." She told him, moving to gently touch her bracelet. _

_Elijah smiled softly, looking at her. "Good…I'm sorry about your house and your family Charlotte, I can't imagine what it would be like to be without your family." He looked at his sleeping brother and sister._

_"__Elijah, where are we going?" She asked him after a further few minutes of silence._

_"__We are going to Paris, France." Elijah told her._

_"__I've always wanted to go and visit France." She smiled._

_Elijah smiled at her. "Sleep now Charlotte, it's late." Elijah slid his jacket off, and he put it over her. "I will wake you if we stop." _

_Charlotte nodded, using her hand as a pillow as she turned on her side. "Good night Elijah." As she fell sleep, Charlotte dreamed of her and Elijah, only it wasn't her usual dream, the only thing that she knew, was that she wanted it to be real. Pretty bad._

**Modern Day**

As they entered, she heard Niklaus' voice overall. "Ah, Sheriff Forbes, Caroline, I assume that you all remember my brother and sister Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson." He asked as he gestured to his younger siblings

"Of course I do, hello Kol, Rebekah." The woman, now known as the Sheriff, nodded, looking at the two originals.

"Hello Liz." Kol smiled, making her grimace.

"Hello Sherriff Forbes." Rebekah smiled.

"Now, you've seen the rest of our family, we would like to introduce you to our other sister." Niklaus told her. "Liz, this is our other sister, Charlotte Salvatore-Mikaelson. Charlotte, this is Liz Forbes, Sherriff of Mystic Falls and mother of Caroline."

Liz looked at Charlotte as she walked forward. "It's nice to meet you, Caroline was talking about you last night."

"Oh really?" Charlotte asked looking at Caroline, who blushed.

"Um yeah, I was telling her that you were close to the Mikaelson's and how much I liked your jacket." Caroline admitted.

"You can borrow it if you want." Charlotte offered.

"Really, that would be so awesome." She gushed. "You know, we really need to discuss fashion sometime." She laughed.

"I'll look forward to it." She smiled, before she looked at Niklaus. "I thought that we had more than two guests tonight."

"We are, but they are going to be late." Niklaus told her.

"Charlotte, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elijah suddenly asked, and with a nod, she and Elijah left the room, walking into the dining room.

When they were alone, Elijah shut the door and he looked at her, though she just looked back in confusion.

"What's the matter Elijah?"

"The other two people who are coming, are the Mayor Lockwood and her son, who is now a hybrid thanks to Niklaus."

"Lockwood?!" Charlotte's colour had drained from her face as she suddenly got a flashback of what had happened that night back in 1864 which led to meeting the Mikaelson's for the first time.

"It's alright, neither of them know you and won't realise what that monster done, so you have nothing to worry about. It won't be brought up."

Charlotte nodded. "Okay…I can be calm…I am calm…" She started muttering, and she just seemed to collapse into Elijah's arms when he wrapped them around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I will never let people hurt you Charlotte, you have my word." He whispered to her.

"I know Elijah." She smiled, looking up at him. "You always have looked after me, and I'm really thankful for that."

Elijah smiled. "We need to be up early tomorrow, to catch our flight." He reminded her.

"Ah, this mystery flight…Where are we even going Elijah?" She asked him, moving away to get a proper view of his face.

"I'm taking you to Paris for the weekend, and don't worry I've got your outfits already in the apartment in Paris, Rebekah helped me get them ready."

Charlotte looked at him, speechless. "Paris…What? Why? How?"

"I'm taking you for a weekend away in Paris, because I thought that it would be nice to spend time together and because I can afford it and I compelled us a private jet."

At hearing all of this, Charlotte squealed in excitement and she hugged him tightly.

The other Mikaelson's and guests smiled as they heard Charlotte squeal and they looked between each other.

"He told her." Kol smiled.

"Um, he told her what?" Liz asked. "I can't hear it like you all can."

"Elijah is taking her away for a weekend in Paris." Caroline told her mom, before she looked back at the Mikaelson's. "Are those two together or something?"

"They used to court back in the 1800's, but then she went missing and then we were told that she was dead and their relationship was over, and well they both still love each other." Kol told them.

"But they are both to stubborn to admit it." Rebekah sighed. "They were really cute together back then."

"You guys say that all the time." Charlotte told them as she walked into the room with Elijah, and she looked really happy at the thought of going back to Paris.

"Because it is true, you and Elijah looked perfect together." Kol smiled. "Anyway, where are the Lockwoods?"

"Kol, we don't want trouble tonight, this is just a dinner to allow them to meet Charlotte and understand what she can do." Klaus told him.

"Don't worry Nik, I'm on my best behaviour." He looked towards the door as there was a knock. "I'll get it." He whooshed over to the door and opened it. "Ah, Mayor Lockwood, young Tyler Lockwood, please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Charlotte watched as a tall and aged woman, with auburn hair walked in, followed by a young man, who looked older than Charlotte, with jet black hair and tanned skin. The young man looked uncomfortably tense as he took in the scene around him.

"Ah Liz, how are you?" The woman asked, pointedly ignoring the vampires in the room and walking straight to the Sherriff.

"I'm fine Carol, how are you?" The Sherriff asked.

"I'm well." She then looked over t Caroline. "Hello Caroline dear."

"Hello Major Lockwood." Caroline offered her a smile, but it fell when she felt Tyler's eyes on her, this caused Klaus to walk closer to Caroline.

"Good evening Mayor Lockwood." Klaus spoke, causing the woman to look at him and his family.

"Niklaus. Rebekah. Elijah. Kol." The woman nodded to each Original in turn, before her eyes fell onto Charlotte. "And who might you be?"

"Charlotte Salvatore-Mikaelson." She held out her hand.

"Salvatore-Mikaelson?" The man asked, looking at her, as the woman gingerly shook her hand then let go as quick as she would if she had touched something gross.

"Yes…Have you got a problem with it?" Charlotte asked him.

"You related to Damon and Stefan?" The man asked.

"Yes, they are my older brothers." She nodded.

"So you're a vampire?" At her nod, she looked at Niklaus. "There is nothing special about her, we have plenty of vampires' here-"She cut off as the room suddenly went black, and the fire became fiercer.

"What happened to the lights?" Caroline asked, and she grasped hold of someone's hands in surprise at what had happened.

"Mayor Lockwood insulted her, Charlotte is actually quite special." Elijah told them. "So, we would all like you to apologise Mayor Lockwood."

"Fine, I'm sorry, but how is she ale to do that?" Carol asked.

"I'm a hybrid, but I'm a vampire-Witch hybrid, the only one of my kind at the moment and ever." Charlotte told them as she made the lights come back on.

As the lights came back on, Caroline noticed that she had hold of Klaus' hand and that he had his usual smug grin on his face, but she dropped his hand like it was a hot plate. Though, not before Tyler saw her.

"Anyway, would you all like something to eat?" Rebekah asked, leading them all into the dining room, and they all took their seats, Niklaus sitting opposite Tyler yet he sat next to Caroline, and Charlotte sat opposite Elijah, and in between Kol and Rebekah.

"Charlotte, if you would be so kind as to get us our feast." Niklaus asked and they all watched her stand up and move her hands, plates of food appearing in front of them on the table. As they all started to eat, Mayor Lockwood and Sherriff Forbes couldn't stop asking Charlotte questions, mainly about herself and why she had separated from her brothers and the Mikaelson's for as long as she did. Whereas, Klaus and Caroline were watched frequently by Tyler, though all Klaus and Caroline done was talk about Klaus' stories and Klaus would make her laugh. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol talked amongst themselves, knowing that Charlotte wouldn't be able to hear them over the Mayor and the Sherriff and they were discussing Elijah and Charlotte's trip.

"So, when do you two leave?" Rebekah asked as she sipped her drink.

"Tomorrow morning, our flight is at twelve." Elijah told her.

"Are you getting her breakfast tomorrow, or am I?" Kol asked.

"What do you mean, 'getting her breakfast'?" Caroline suddenly asked, causing the whole tale to stop and look at her.

"Charlotte needs people to bite her food first before she can get the blood." Kol explained.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because my fangs aren't big enough to pierce sin properly, in the place of powers, I lost the main vampire item." Charlotte shrugged. "It's no big deal, I've managed this long."

The guests just seemed to talk about this amongst themselves for a while, before they let the subject drop and they finished the meals in silence. When the meal was over and everyone had left, all except for Caroline who was sat on the sofa with Klaus, Charlotte walked to her room accompanied by Elijah.

"Elijah, do you think that I'm weak?" She asked him.

"No, of course not." Elijah told her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I haven't got any proper fangs like the rest of you."

"Charlotte, it doesn't matter to us what you are, what matters is that you are family, and that is how it is all going to stay."

Charlotte nodded, before she stopped at her bedroom door. "Good night Elijah."

"Good night Charlotte sleep well." He gave her a friendly kiss to the forehead, before h let her go inside as he walked to his own room. When she was in her room, she shut the door and changed into a pair of pyjamas before lying in bed, with the blanket pulled up tight to her neck, as she lay in bed, she suddenly started feeling sad that a sister was all Elijah was going to see her as, and nothing more. Or at least, that was what she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**1864**

_When Charlotte woke up, she found herself in a now empty carriage, she looked at herself and realised that she was still wearing Elijah's coat, yet she couldn't seem to find Elijah anywhere._

_"__Elijah? Kol? Rebekah? Niklaus?" She called out, stepping out of the carriage, and into dense fog, she didn't recognise where they were, yet the air smelt of sea salt and fish, so she figured that they were near the docks of a neighbouring town. "Hello, anyone?"_

_"__It's alright Charlotte, I'm here." Elijah's voice came from out of the fog, and she turned around nearly hitting her head on Elijah's chest._

_"__Oh Elijah, there you are…Where is everyone else?" She asked him, looking up at him._

_"__They went on a hunt, which leaves just me and you." He told her, sliding his arms around her._

_Charlotte tensed in his arms, looking up at him. "Elijah…"_

_"__Charlotte, I've loved you for a long time, I want to give this to you, I don't want you to be scared to be close to a man your whole life." He told her._

_She slowly started to relax at his words, and she looked up at him again just as he looked down at her. Their eyes met for seconds, and they suddenly couldn't stop themselves, Elijah's lips found hers crushing hers to his as he held her as close as he could. Charlotte didn't protest to his rough kiss, in fact she wound her fingers into his hair and encouraged him, pulling herself closer to him._

_Just as things were about to go further, she heard her name being called, and her dream was broken as she was shook awake by Rebekah._

_"__Charlotte, wake up." Rebekah was telling her, and she smiled as the little witch opened her eyes. "We are at the docks, a few towns down from Mystic Falls, the ship will carry us to France. We will be safe there, you will be safe there."_

_Charlotte nodded and she looked at Elijah's coat which was still draped over her, and she followed Rebekah from the carriage. When they were out of it, Charlotte held Elijah's jacket around her tighter as she got hit with a cold blast of air, and the pair walked over to where they could see Niklaus waiting for them, and getting eyed up by the passing women._

_"__There you are, come now sisters we must hurry." He herded them onto the ship where Elijah and Kol were waiting._

_"__Did you have a nice nap Charlotte?" Elijah asked her._

_Charlotte simply nodded and she held Elijah's coat out to him, watching him take it and put it back on, before she walked over to the side of the ship as it set sail and she watched the sea below. Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus watched her, before they looked at Elijah and after noticing the dreamy look that he had on his face, they nudged him forward, towards the young witch. Elijah looked back at his siblings, who all smiled at him in encouragement, before he made the final steps towards Charlotte on his own._

_"__Are you sure that you're ready for this?" _

_At his question, Charlotte looked at him, her eyes looked sad, but she knew that this was for the best._

_"__Even if I wasn't, it would be too late to turn back now." She looked out at the ocean. "You know, me and my eldest brother, Damon, always dreamed of sailing and travelling together." She told him, she sounded like she was dreaming as she remembered the continuous conversations that she and Damon had about where they would go._

_"__Maybe one day, I could take his place, show you the world in such a way that you will never forget it." Elijah suggested._

_"__Elijah, I'd like that." She smiled, her little finger gently sliding around his. _

_Elijah looked down at their fingers, and he got her finger to let go of his, and at her look of sadness, he took her hand into his and held it, before he looked at her. "Charlotte, there is something that I want to tell you, and I know that it might seem stupid considering that we haven't known each other for long…"_

_"__What is it Elijah?" She asked._

_"__Charlotte, I think that I am in love with you." Elijah told her, and this caused her to stop and look at him._

_"__What?" She whispered, her eyes looking up into his._

**Modern Day**

"Wake up Charlotte, you're going to miss your flight."

Rebekah's voice travelled up the stairs, to a wide awake Charlotte, who was sat on her bed, she had not slept much that night out of her excitement.

"Charlotte you had better be up." Rebekah told her, as she walked into the room. "Oh you are…Did you get any sleep at all?"

"A few hours, I was too excited." She told her with a giggle, she was more human that the Mikaelson's because of her witch blood.

Rebekah smiled. "Well, you're going to have a wonderful time with my brother." She looked at the clock. "He's downstairs with Nik and Kol, are you ready to come down?"

Charlotte nodded and together the two walked downstairs, where they were greeted by Elijah, Kol and Klaus.

"Morning sleepy head." Kol laughed when he saw Charlotte.

"She hasn't slept much Kol, so leave her alone." Rebekah scolded him. "Klaus and I will be driving you to the airport, then I'll be driving him to Caroline's afterwards. But he wants to see you two off just as much as I do." She told them.

"Okay." Charlotte shrugged, looking at Elijah. "So, when do we go?"

"Whenever you're ready, and you've had some blood." Elijah told her, watching Klaus leave for a few minutes, and then come back with two baby bottles.

"What do you expect me to do with these?" Charlotte asked, eyeing up the bottles with slight distaste.

"Drink from them, we haven't got time to find you a vervain free human and get you to drink, so you can use these bottles."

Charlotte made a face at his logic, but she eventually gave in and she took the first bottle, and drank from it quickly, before she moved onto he second one.

"Slow down Charlotte, we still have a lot of time." Elijah laughed, watching her finish the bottles within seconds.

"I'm too excited, I want to go now." She laughed.

Kol and Klaus laughed with her. "Be careful Elijah, she might not want to come back to Mystic Falls again." Klaus laughed, looking over at his brother.

"If she doesn't want to come back, then that's fine." Elijah smiled at Charlotte, who smiled back.

"Depends if I enjoy my company whilst in Paris." Charlotte smiled flirtingly.

"I can assure you, Miss Salvatore-Mikaelson you will enjoy my company." Elijah told her, smiling in a flirtatious manner.

"Okay, let's get them to the airport before they make us all sick." Rebekah looked at Niklaus who nodded and after Kol gave Charlotte a hug, telling her to be safe, they all walked down towards Rebekah's car and they climbed in, Charlotte sitting in the back with Elijah. They drove mainly in silence, the only sounds were Charlotte's heartbeat and their breathing.

"Why do you like Paris so much anyway Charlotte?" Niklaus asked her, looking back at her.

"Because it holds some of my most important memories." She looked at Elijah as she spoke, who smiled fondly in his own remembrance.

"Like what?"

"Nik, it could be private to them." Rebekah scolded.

"Oh come on 'Bekah, you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to know what our normally saint and moral filled brother was up to with a girl who was only just of age."

"Niklaus, nothing like that happened between the pair of us." Elijah told him. "I loved her dearly back then and after the trauma that she suffered in her final human days, I wasn't going to request that she gave her virtue to me in a single childish and hormonal filled moment." Elijah told him, looking out of the window as he spoke, yet they could all tell that there was something that bothered him, he was being too formal with them.

Klaus looked back at Charlotte then, and he saw a curious look on her face. "Have you ever given yourself to anyone in our absence?"

Charlotte looked at him, her eyes meeting his. "No."

"It's perfect then, it will provide you with something to do whilst you're in Paris, because we all know how easy it is to get bored."

Charlotte looked at him, and just as Rebekah pulled up outside of the airport, she got out and walked off into the airport.

"Well done Niklaus." Elijah told him, getting out just as Rebekah did. "I will see you when we return Rebekah."

"I will be here to pick you up, make sure that you have a good time." She hugged her brother. "Tell Charlotte the same."

Elijah nodded. "I will." He kissed her forehead. "See you soon." He then walked off after Charlotte, and he found her sitting on a chair in the airport waiting for him. "Ignore my brother."

"Is that all this trip to Paris is about?" She asked him.

"Of course not, Charlotte I'm taking you to Paris to make you happy and to spend some time with you like we used to. I'm not doing this just so I can take your virtue on our first night there."

"But you wanted to."

"Of course I wanted to when we were together, because I was head over heels in love with you." Elijah told him. "But now that we aren't together those feelings are pushed aside in order to want to make you happy." He hugged her as she stood up. "Now come on, let's get on this plane of ours."

Charlotte gave him a smile, and while he checked them in, she waited, glancing around at the humans around her.

"Come on, our plane is this way." Elijah told her, walking with her towards the runway.

"Don't we have to wait with the other humans?" Charlotte asked when they were outside.

"Do you really think that I would let you travel in coach?" He asked her as he watched another man in a suit walk over to them.

"Mr Mikaelson I presume?" The man asked.

Elijah nodded to the man. "I assume that you have everything ready for us."

"Yes Sir, only the best for a man of your stature." He led them across the runway to where a plane stood, ready for take-off.

"You have your own private plane, of course you do." Charlotte told him playfully.

Elijah gave her a smile, before he let her go onto the plane first and as they sat down, two flight attendants came over with a glass of blood for each of them. When they were left to their own devices once the plane was in the air, Charlotte looked at Elijah.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" She asked him.

"Well, I thought you would be happy with a walk and then to go and have a meal in a restaurant near the Eiffel tower."

Charlotte smiled brightly. "Elijah that would be wonderful." He gave her a smile, before they enjoyed the rest of their flight in a comfortable silence, not having to think or worry about anything put them both at ease, and it helped Elijah to concentrate on the rest of his plan to make this the best trip that Charlotte had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**1864**

_Weeks had passed since the Mikaelson's had come to Paris, with Charlotte in tow. They had ended up moving into a large house, with a garden holding a row of rose bushes by the fence. The house itself looked magnificent, designed in the typical French way, with big windows and the neighbourhood itself was that of a fairy talk. Inside the house, held eight bedrooms, with Rebekah, Elijah and Charlotte's rooms being on the second floor and with Niklaus and Kol's rooms being on the first floor, with a spare room which held a coffin that Charlotte had been told, held Finn the eldest Mikaelson son, and another room, 'for emergencies' as Kol had put it. Yet Charlotte hadn't found out what those 'emergencies' actually were, but it never bothered her. She had been on cloud nine for the past few weeks, since Elijah had told her that he had loved her. Of course she had reciprocated appropriately, telling him that she loved him as well. They had spent much time together, much to the joy of his siblings. He had taken her to the top of the Eiffel tower, to the riverside and they had ad picnics on the bank watching the sunset. However, this time, Charlotte was now sat in the study, reading books by the fire, and she looked up as the door opened and Elijah walked into the room, smiling warmly at her._

_"__Good evening Charlotte."_

_"__Good evening Elijah." Charlotte smiled, getting to her feet._

_Elijah walked to her, sliding a hand over hers. "Charlotte, there is something that I wish to discuss with you."_

_"__What is it Elijah?" She asked, gently squeezing his hand. "You know that you can ask me anything."_

_"__I know." He smiled. "But what I want to ask you, you might have a problem with." He seemed to take a few moments to calm himself. "Charlotte, I know that we haven't been courting for very long, but I already know that I want to spend forever with you. So, I guess what I am asking, is would you consider becoming a vampire?" Elijah asked her._

_Charlotte went quiet for a few minutes, before she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Elijah that would be wonderful." She smiled._

_They had to wait until the following day in order to start Charlotte's transformation, since it was a full moon the night that Elijah asked her, and Niklaus was normally pretty moody on that day, so a new vampire around wasn't the best idea. However, they soon found a witch who was willing to do the immortality spell as well as a compelled human to be the sacrifice. Neither Original was going to let Charlotte drink their own blood, because they knew what would happen if they died, and none of them wanted that. Charlotte watched the itch that they had gotten, set up for the ritual and she was sitting on a chaise lounge with Kol next to her and Elijah behind her._

_"__It's not too late to back out you know." Elijah whispered to her._

_"__I don't want to." She whispered, and everyone could see that the thought of dying scared her, even though she knew that she would come back as an immortal this time._

_"__Are you sure?" Kol asked her, taking pity on his brother' lover._

_Charlotte just nodded, watching as the witch got the blood that she needed from their victim, before he blood was poured into a cup and the witch gestured for Charlotte._

_"__Get over here girl." The witch ordered, causing both Elijah and Kol to growl at the woman._

_"__Watch your tone." Rebekah told the witch, as she watched Charlotte get to her feet and walk over to the witch and the cup was thrust into her hands._

_"__Drink." The witch ordered, and as Charlotte did, their eyes never left each other's. "Turn around." The witch ordered once Charlotte had drank all of the drink she had been given, before she looked at Elijah. "You might want to catch her." As she said it, she suddenly cut Charlotte's throat, and Elijah acted on instinct, catching Charlotte in his arms as she fell to the floor._

_"__I've got you." Elijah whispered to her, his eyes holding Charlotte's as they turned to glass and Elijah felt the life leave Charlotte's body as she went limp in his arms. "How long will this take?"_

_"__I varies for each person, you should all know that." The witch told them as she tidied up._

_When time hit the hour mark, Charlotte still hadn't healed or woken up, and all of the Originals were worried._

_"__Why isn't she waking up?" Rebekah fretted._

_"__Elijah you're closest, has anything changed?" Niklaus asked him, he was worried._

_"__No…You didn't do it properly did you?" Elijah suddenly asked the witch, who just smirked at him, though that disappeared when Elijah gabbed her throat. "What have you done?"_

_"__Why would I let a witch….With power like hers….Become one of you monsters?" he witch choked out, just as all of the Originals fell to the floor holding their heads, Rebekah screaming in pain as the brothers crawled over to her to try and protect her from the pain._

_"__You bitch…I'm going to kill you." Niklaus told the witch between curses of pain._

_"__I doubt that Mikaelson." The witch smirked, though suddenly the fire started to urn furiously and this spooked the witch into turning around, only to suddenly fall to the ground dead with a broken neck and Charlotte stood over her._

_"__Well, that was oddly enjoyable." Charlotte commented, looking over the body, as the Mikaelson's all got to their feet._

_"__Charlotte!" Rebekah gasped, suddenly hugging the girl tightly. "We thought that you were dead."_

_"__Let the girl breath Rebekah." Kol laughed. "She still has to feed."_

_Rebekah smiled and she looked at Charlotte. "Sorry…" She suddenly dragged the girl over and unwrapped her still bleeding wrist. "Here, drink from this, it's still fairly fresh."_

_Charlotte put her lips to the wound, and she started to drink, yet her eyes were looking for Elijah's and they found them, holding them as she drank and even when her eyes vamped out she never stopped looking at him, and after a few minutes she pulled away, blood around her mouth._

_Elijah strode over to her and he pulled her closer to him in a tight hug, smiling softly to himself as she hugged him back._

_"__I love you so much." Elijah whispered. "I thought that I had truly lost you."_

_Charlotte looked at him. "I love you so much too Elijah, but I'm here, I'm okay." She stopped and went still as their eyes met, and this time something occurred between them that they doubt they could have stopped. Elijah suddenly picked her to his height and his lips found hers in eagerness as the kiss delved into deeper depths of passion._

_"__Okay, that is quite disgusting." Kol muttered. _

_"__Like, you don't do it." Charlotte told him, when she and Elijah ended the kiss._

_"__Not with that much passion." He told her playfully. "Anyway, come on, let us go and hunt some humans."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother's bloodlust, watching Charlotte quickly go upstairs to change, before he joined the others and when Charlotte came back they left the house, walking the darkened streets together, when they suddenly came across a drunken group of men. And judging from the clothes, one of them was the mayor of this town._

_"__Ah Monsieur, Mikaelson." The man shouted to Elijah. "Are you and your family out for a stroll on their wonderful night?" He slurred. _

_"__We are." Elijah nodded, his hand securing itself around Charlottes._

_"__Why don't you join us, have a drink?" Another man slurred._

_"__Don't mind if we do." Niklaus told them, and along with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol his face vamped out, and he suddenly bit into the neck of a man._

_Charlotte stood by and watched them, she looked almost oblivious to what was going on around her, which was strange since with being a new vampire, she needed to feed yet the blood didn't excite her in any way._

_"__What's the matter Charlotte?" Kol asked when he noticed that she wasn't feeding._

_Charlotte just looked at him and shrugged. "The blood doesn't excite me the way that it does with you lot."_

_Elijah walked over to her, gently lifting her face so that she could look at him. "Something's wrong, the witch mustn't have performed the spell properly."_

_Charlotte looked at him, then she looked at a nearby light which was using a candle, and suddenly the flame began to dance and suddenly explode._

_"__You still have your power...That isn't supposed to happen." Niklaus told her. _

_"__I know..." She whispered, though her eyes managed to vamp out as she caught the blood on Elijah's lips. "So, I have no fangs and the powers of a witch?" She asked them._

_"__I guess so." Elijah told her. _

_"__That means that she is an immortal witch hybrid." Niklaus told them. "The first and only one of her kind, at least that I've seen."_

_Charlotte looked at them, then at her hands, not really listening to what they were saying about her. "Can we go home now?"_

_"__Of course, come on, I'll take you home." Elijah told her, sliding an arm around her as he walked home with her._

**Modern Day**

When they arrived in Paris, Elijah brought her to a penthouse, which was where they were going to be staying. She later found out that he in fact owned the penthouse, so that was just his, yet it had plenty of rooms for more than one person. They had been there for most of the week now, and he had shown her many things that had changed, taken her to many expensive restaurants and compelled their way into many off limits places. However, right now the couple were in the living room in front of the fire, with Elijah sitting in a pair of his well known suit pants and a shirt, with the top button undone, whilst Charlotte lay with her head on his lap next to him, wearing a pair of black leggings and a glittery t-shirt. Both of them, were reading, though Elijah's book looked bigger than Charlottes and incredibly older.

"What are you reading again?" Charlotte told him as she finished her book.

Elijah looked at her, before he turned he book over to look at the cover. "Les Miserables, in French this time, not English." He told her, before going back to reading.

"Oh right." She said as she went back to her own book.

When Elijah had finished reading, he got up to put his book back and looked over at Charlotte who had also just come to the end of another book. "What do you feel like doing tonight?"

Charlotte put the book back amongst the many shelves and looked at him. "I'm not sure…What else is there to do?"

"We could go to the cliff edge in the next county and watch the sunset and then take a walk along the river." He suggested.

Charlotte smiled. "That would be wonderful."

They spent the rest of the day, lounging around and hunting, with Elijah bringing food back to her as she stayed in the penthouse. All in all thinking of how beautiful she was and how lovely she looked. When it got close to the time that they were meant to set out, Charlotte walked down the stairs wearing black jeans, a silk red top, and red flats.

"How do I look?" Charlotte asked him.

"You look, beautiful." Elijah smiled, and he looked in the mirror at his outfit, black suit pants and a dark blue shirt. "How about me?"

"Very handsome, any girl would be lucky to have you on their arm Elijah." Charlotte smiled, running a brush through her loose curls.

When it had gotten to an hour before sunset, Elijah and Charlotte were running through a small patch of forest that Elijah had drove them to, since they were on top of a cliff to watch the sunset. Though they were taking their time, running at human speed, they seemed to be having fun, a smile never leaving either of their faces, as Charlotte occasionally hid behind trees and rocks to tease Elijah into a chase, which she done with success. When they eventually reached the cliff edge, they sat together on a rock, and Charlotte was resting her head against him.

"Elijah, this vacation has been wonderful, and I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls, but I know that we have to." Charlotte sighed. "But I wish it was just us forever."

"It can be." At his words, Charlotte sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Elijah stood up and looked at her. "Charlotte Salvatore-Mikaelson, the best way to say this is to just say it, but I love you. I always have and I most likely always will."

Charlotte looked at him, gently resting her hands on either side of his face. "I love you to Elijah." She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, which was soon deepened by Elijah and they seemed to just melt into each other.

They then continued to watch the sunset, sitting on the rock and wrapped in each other's arms and as the night drew in, Elijah wrapped his jacket over Charlotte's shoulders. Eventually, they headed back to their penthouse, upon getting there, Elijah's lips found hers and he kissed her with much more passion than he had earlier on. He had waited for a century to have his woman back, and this time he wasn't going to let go, no matter what happened. When they got into the penthouse, they were a rush at trying to get each other's jackets off, and Charlotte ripped Elijah's shirt straight down the middle. The fact that they were able to get the clothes off so quickly, since their eyes were closed in excitement of the kiss, and their lips never left each other's was fairly amazing. However, as Charlotte felt her back being pressed against the door, she started to panic.

"Elijah…"

At her words, and feeling her body tense in panic, he moved away from her. "It's okay, you're okay." He whispered, running a hand through her hair. "You're safe."

Charlotte nodded, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, it's just since the night we met…I couldn't…" She tried to explain but eventually gave up.

"You don't need to explain, I'm sorry about taking it that far." Elijah whispered, kissing her forehead. "Come on, let's go and do something else, after all it is late, I could read you another one of those stories." He told her playfully.

Charlotte smiled, she felt bad on Elijah, after all he had waited forever for her, just like he promised her, and here she was making him feel responsible for her panic attack. She was going to have to learn to calm down, and soon. She loved Elijah more than anything and she wanted to make sure that he knew it, in every way possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**1872**

_They had stayed in Paris up until now, and Charlotte had noticed that everyone around her was tense all of the time, so she had taken to staying in her room on her own or going for walks into the town on her own just so that she didn't have to put up with the tense atmosphere. She hardly saw Elijah, and this made her pretty upset, he was her lover, they were meant to have some form of contact, yet she had come to accept that she wouldn't see him much, if at all. Elijah on the other hand had watched her from afar, watched her walk around the rose bushes in the garden from his room, and he hated the fact that they were apart, he wanted to do nothing but pull her closer and hold her tightly and never let go. Yet something stopped him, and it was the same thing that stopped all of his siblings from being around Charlotte. Mikael had been spotted nearby and all of the remaining Originals wanted to keep her safe, especially Elijah and Rebekah._

_"__What are we going to do?" Kol asked his siblings as they sat in the drawing room together whilst Charlotte was out._

_"__What choices do we have, Mikael will kill her if he see her. We have to leave." Klaus told her._

_"__We could compel her to forget about us." Kol suggested._

_"__No, that would not only be hard on us all, but it would break Elijah's heart." Rebekah told him, nodding over to where Elijah sat on a window seat, looking out of the window._

_"__Brother, what do you want to do?" Niklaus asked him, walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder._

_Elijah simply looked at him, then back to the window, staying silent for a while, before he finally gave his answer. "We leave, tonight whilst she is asleep."_

_Everyone nodded, and then they went their separate ways, just as Charlotte got back to the house, wiping blood from her lips. She had tried to feed the vampire way and it hadn't gone that well. When Elijah saw her, he walked to her instantly. "What happened?"_

_Charlotte shrugged. "Nothing, this blood isn't mine, turns out that I can cause injury by biting, but it requires a lot of force."_

_Elijah nodded, suddenly pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for being distant these past few days my love." He whispered against her hair._

_"__It's alright…" She told him, hugging her back._

_"__Come on, today shall be all about you, what would you like to do?" Rebekah asked her as she joined them. "And I'm sorry about being distant too."_

_"__It's okay, and I'm not sure really."_

_"__How about we got to the river, sit on the riverbank?" Rebekah asked._

_"__Yeah, that sounds fun." She told them, looking at Niklaus and Kol who had just joined them, she left the house with them, all of them flashing towards the river. When they got there, they messed around in the water, and endless sounds of laughter filled the air as Klaus and Kol chased Rebekah and Charlotte around with water. In the end, Charlotte sat on the bank with Elijah, her dress wet from the water and she was huddled up with him._

_"__Charlotte."_

_"__Yes Elijah." _

_"__You know that no matter what happens, I love you right?" Elijah asked her._

_"__Of course I know that Elijah, what's the matter?" She asked him, sitting so that she was fully facing him._

_"__Nothing, I just want to tell you how much I love you." _

_Rebekah, Kol and Klaus watched the couple, and they could see a hidden emotion in their brother's eyes, it was one of loss and grief and it made itself noticed as he looked at the young vampire beside him. She was the love of his life, and he was about to leave her and not tell her about it._

_When it grew dark, they all went back to the house, and they all made an excuse to explain why they were going to be up late, though they all had the same one: 'That they were too tired to sleep'. Charlotte had retired to bed early that night, and as she lay in bed, Elijah lay on top of the blanket next to her. It had become an almost ritual for them, as Elijah told her a story of one of the days in his life to help her relax and fall asleep. Though, this time there was no story, instead he hummed a soft lullaby, but not before he gave her a box._

_"__What is it?" She asked, looking at the box as he placed it into her hands._

_"__It is something that I want to give you. It is very precious and it is to be a frequent reminder of how much I love you." He told her simply._

_Charlotte opened the box gingerly, and inside, there was an ornate silver locket, in the shape of a heart, it was shiny and it looked pretty expensive._

_"__Oh Elijah, it's beautiful." She whispered. "Can you help me to put it on?"_

_"__Of course." He took the necklace and unclasped in, and when she turned around, he moved her hair aside and pressed two gentle kisses to her neck and fastened the necklace around her neck. _

_When it was fastened, Charlotte let her hair fall back into place, and she looked down at the necklace. "Thank you so much Elijah." She whispered, hugging him and stealing a kiss that he willingly gave._

_"__Now, get some sleep Charlotte." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead as she lay down against her pillows, and he pulled the blanket over her. "Sleep well my princess." He blew out the candle and Charlotte heard the almost silent click of her now closed door._

_"__Good night Elijah." She whispered, knowing that he still heard her._

_The next morning, Charlotte woke up early, and she caught sight of her necklace in the mirror. The meer sight of it made her smile widely, and she forgot about changing out of her night clothes, and she ran downstairs._

_"__Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah?" She called, though her smile disappeared when she ever got a reply. "Hello?"_

_"__Well, you must be Charlotte." _

_At the voice, Charlotte turned around to find the source, and found a man who looked like the older version of the Mikaelson's older brother Finn, but with blonde hair instead of dark, standing behind her._

_"__Who are you?" She asked, taking a step back._

_"__My name is Mikael." He told her, walking towards her when she kept stepping backwards._

_"__Why are you here?" She asked, her voice quiet._

_"__I'm here, to find my children, but I see that they have already left, and gave me their pet to play with." As he extended his hand to Charlotte, she ran, heading for the stairs, but he got there before she did and he grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room. Charlotte let out a scream as her feet left the floor, and she winced as she collided with a table and it shattered under her weight, before she got herself up and ran towards the front door. Yet she got beat there and she was thrown across the room._

_"__Well, I must admit, you young ones are fun to play with." Mikael told her._

_He seemed smug, yet his grin was wiped from his face as Charlotte suddenly hit him with a fireball and as he was putting the flames on his clothes out, she ran upstairs and bolted the door to her bedroom shut. As she looked around the room, she noticed a note that was addressed to herself on her pillow and she picked it up, putting it in a drawer. She ran to her closet just as the door burst open and Mikael grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her against the wall._

_"__You're going to pay for that, you little bitch." He suddenly pulled a cracked piece of wood from his pocket. Yet at seeing the fear in her eyes, he seemed to soften. "Don't worry, it will only hurt for a second and the others will be joining you soon." With that, he drove it through her heart, causing Charlotte to jolt, before her skin started to go grey and her veins became more prominent, then when Mikael was satisfied with her, he let go of her and watched her fall to the floor. His threat was imminent, the Mikaelson siblings were next, and then his work would be complete._

**Modern Day**

When Charlotte next woke up, it was because of Elijah shaking her awake and she found herself back in Mystic Falls, outside of the Mikaelson mansion with rain hammering down onto the roof of the car. Rebekah was in the driver's seat and Elijah was sitting in the back with Charlotte, who had fallen asleep with her head on Elijah's chest.

"Afternoon sleepy head." Rebekah smiled at her from the rear view mirror.

Charlotte just hummed in response, groaning when Rebekah grabbed her leg and shook her awake.

"No going back to sleep Charlotte." Rebekah told her.

"Leave her be Rebekah, I can carry her." Elijah told her as he got out into the rain and Rebekah done the same, yet she held an umbrella over herself and her brother, stopping him from getting too drenched by the rain. As he turned back to the car, Elijah picked Charlotte up into his arms, and with Rebekah's umbrella covering them, they headed inside the mansion in front of them. When they got inside, they were almost ambushed by Kol, yet Elijah brushed him off and brought Charlotte upstairs to her room, lying her on the bed. As he looked over her sleeping form, he was suddenly hit with guilt. He had done the exact same thing on the night he left her, and for days he was self-loathing because of what he had done to her.

"I love you so much Charlotte, and I will always and forever." He whispered to her, and kissed her forehead, before he left her to sleep.

When he got downstairs, he was pounced on by Rebekah and Kol, as they sat by the fire and he joined them.

"So dear brother, how was your vacation?" Rebekah asked.

"It was fine Rebekah." Elijah told her.

"Well, that doesn't tell us much Elijah, what did you both do?" Kol asked.

"Well, we took walks around the Eiffel tower, watched the sunset, we went out for dinner took dips in the lake, just normal things Kol." Elijah told him.

"Was there any kisses?" Kol asked.

"Yes, we did share a few kisses." Elijah told him as he got himself a glass of bourbon and stood by the fireplace.

"Oh my gosh, that isn't just fine Elijah." Rebekah told him, standing up. "So, you two are back together now?"

"Yes, we are." Elijah looked at his sister and he was actually smiling brightly.

"That's wonderful Elijah." Rebekah smiled, hugging her brother when he put his glass down on top of the fireplace.

"It is wonderful 'Bekah, isn't it?" He smiled widely, hugging his sister in return, just as Klaus walked in.

"Ah Elijah, welcome back, where's Charlotte?" He asked.

"In bed, she was very jetlagged." Elijah replied simply as Rebekah let him go.

"Ah…What's with the hug?" He gestured to Rebekah and Elijah.

"Elijah and Charlotte are back together." Rebekah told him gleefully.

"Wonderful, now maybe we will all find someone that easily." Klaus told them. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight all." Klaus headed up the stairs as he spoke, and they all heard the click of his bedroom lock.

The next day, Damon was sat in front of the fireplace in the Salvatore Boarding house, and he was surrounded by Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline.

"What are we going to do?"

The question came from Elena. "We don't need any more hybrids in town, and she is pretty powerful."

"Not to mention that she is in league with the Originals." Tyler told them.

"She could turn on all of us, either to save her skin or to save one of the Originals." Matt told them.

"You're all being ridiculous." Damon told them as he stood up and looked at them. "This little hybrid that you guys are on about, is mine and Stef's baby sister. She wouldn't turn on any of us."

"Damon, it's been years since you've seen her, things could have changed." Elena told him soothingly.

"No Elena, she hasn't." He picked up his jacket. "You know what, I can't listen to this." He got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go and meet my sister and enjoy some sensible company." He slammed the door shut behind her.

"Right, now he's gone, anyone got a plan?" Elena asked him.

"Well, I guarantee that she will be at the Grill tonight with either Elijah or Kol." Matt told them.

"Excellent, so Caroline, you get her outside, whilst Matt distracts whoever she is with, then Bonnie do you think that you can find a spell to weaken her or something?" At Bonnie's nod, she looked at Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler. "Then you three grab her once she is weak and I'll drive a stake through her heart." Elena finished.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I'll get right on with finding the spell." Bonnie told them, and she moved away to get her grimoire, whilst everyone else got prepared to put their plan into action that night.

Meanwhile, Charlotte was standing in the middle of town with Elijah, and they seemed to just be standing next to each other a fierce wind started up, though it stopped when Damon appeared in front of them.

"You said that you wanted to talk." Elijah told him.

"I do." Damon told him, though this got him hugged by his sister. "Hello Charlotte."

"Hi Damon." She beamed.

Elijah smiled fondly at his lover's excitement over the mere sight of her brother. "What did you want to talk to us about Damon?"

"It's about Elena, Stefan, Tyler and the others."

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"Our brother, my girlfriend, her brother, Klaus' crush, a witch and one of Klaus' hybrids." He told her, to clear up any confusion that she had.

"Oh." She then went silent, letting Elijah talk to him.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest, can we speak at your place?" Damon asked, and at Elijah's nod, they all got into Elijah's car which was parked nearby.

Upon getting to the Mikaelson mansion, Charlotte lounged in an armchair as Elijah called the other Mikaelson's into the room, and he gestured for Damon to sit down.

"Glass of bourbon?" Elijah asked.

"Please." Damon and Charlotte both said, before they smiled at each other, and Damon nodded his head in thanks, before he watched Elijah hand one to Charlotte, yet before she took it he kissed her lips. At seeing the kiss, Damon smiled to himself, before he looked at the door as Rebekah and Kol walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cocky Salvatore." Kol laughed.

"Kol." Elijah warned him. "Show some respect to our guests." He stood by the fireplace looking at his siblings. "Where is Niklaus?"

"He will be I shortly." Rebekah told him, getting herself and Kol a glass of bourbon. "Caroline has just turned up."

At the mention of Caroline, Damon looked at Elijah. "She's going to tell you what I am."

"That's why I'm here Damon." Caroline told him as she and Niklaus walked into the room, and she sat next to Damon as Klaus joined Elijah at the fireplace.

"What is this about?" Kol asked as he and Rebekah sat on a sofa together.

"It's about Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Matt and Tyler." Caroline told them.

"They plan to kill Charlotte tonight." Damon finished, and he noticed how all of the Originals went tense and looked at Charlotte.

"Why?" Charlotte asked, looking at them.

"Because Elena feels threatened by another Hybrid, especially one who is part witch and part vampire like you, and jealous of you and Damon spending so much time together, whilst Bonnie just feels threatened by another witch being around." Caroline told her.

"I've never met this Elena, or this Bonnie." Charlotte told them as she got to her feet.

"Elena is the last Petrova doppelgänger." Klaus told her. "And Emily Bennett is Bonnie's ancestor." Kol told her.

"Oh right…Don't tell me Katherine is here too."

"No, she isn't, so you have nothing to worry about." Elijah told her, coming up behind her and sliding his hands down from the tops of her shoulders to her hands and their fingers entwined together at the contact they both received.

"Niklaus and I will be back soon Charlotte, you'll be okay with Rebekah, Kol, Damon and Caroline." Elijah whispered to her.

Charlotte turned around and looked at him. "I will be, providing you kiss me before you go."

Elijah smiled and he lent down to close the gap between him and his lover, and he kissed her deeply, before he whooshed away with Niklaus.

Rebekah smiled watching her brother and Charlotte, before she looked at Caroline. "How do they plan to do this exactly?"

"Well, I'd lure her outside of the Grill, since you're normally in the Grill tonight, and th2n Bonnie would use a spell to weaken her, then Tyler, Jeremy and Stefan will grab her and restrain her, and Elena will drive a stake through her heart." Caroline told him.

"I didn't know anything about that." Damon confessed.

"Yeah, that was on purpose." The voice made everyone turn around, and they found Elena stood behind the sofa that Damon and Caroline were sat on, and suddenly Rebekah and Kol slumped forward, their skin going grey and cold. This had Charlotte's heart hammering, as she watched, before she looked at Elena.

"You're Elena?"

Elena just smirked a her, as Damon and Caroline stood beside Charlotte.

"Elena, stop it. She isn't a threat to you." Damon told her.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry Care." She nodded to someone in the corner, and it turned out to be Bonnie, who looked at Damon and Caroline and they suddenly fell to the floor in pain.

"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline cried out.

"Charlotte-run!" Damon got out through the pain, and Charlotte ran to the door, only to find that it wouldn't open, and she looked back at Bonnie. "Let me out."

"No way." Bonnie told her. "I can't let you stay in this town. Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, I need you to restrain her." When Caroline and Damon were unconscious, she suddenly started chanting a spell which caused Charlotte to fall to the floor in obvious pain. Yet before she hit the floor, Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy all grabbed hold of a part of her that would keep her still.

"Stefan, please Stefan, make it stop." Charlotte told him as she felt tears fall from her eyes, though when she noticed hem hit the floor, they turned out to be tears of blood.

Stefan said nothing, and he nodded to Elena, who suddenly lashed over to her brandishing a stake, and she suddenly drove it into the little hybrid's heart. Charlotte seemed to choke on an invisible object as the stake pierced her heart, before she felt the world around her go black. As it faded, she felt herself hit the floor as the men dropped her. Yet Stefan stayed to watch over her body as it slowly went grey and lifeless.

"Goodbye, little sister." He then left with the others, so the only people in the room were Rebekah, Kol, Charlotte, Caroline and Damon. Niklaus and Elijah were certainly going to have a surprise and a big mess to get rid of when they came home that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**1864**

_Elijah was looking out of the window of the house that he, Charlotte and his siblings lived in in Paris, and he only moved away when he heard the door open and Charlotte walked in. it had been a few days since she had become a vampire and they had found out that her witch side was much more powerful._

_"__My dear Charlotte."_

_"__You asked for me Elijah." She told him._

_"__I did." He walked to her. "I never want us to be parted, I wonder if you could do a spell for me."_

_"__To do what?" She asked, sitting down._

_"__I would like you to perform a spell, which will tie you to me at all times, so that we never lose each other." Elijah told her._

_"__Until death we do part?" She asked, almost playfully. "Do you want me to be linked to you as well?"_

_"__No, just one way, that way if you are ever in danger, I can find you, and I can save you."_

_She looked at him when he said to save her. "Elijah, I am very capable of keeping myself safe you know." She smiled._

_"__I know that, but you are my lover and I need you to be safe." He told her, walking over to her and holding either side of her face he got her to look at him in the eyes._

_"__Because I love you, I will do the spell, but only for that reason." She told him, before she smiled softly at the small kiss to her left cheek and she left._

_"__You know, my brother is quite sweet to you." Niklaus told her as he almost walked into her as she walked towards her room._

_"__Yes Niklaus, he is." Charlotte told him, and she walked beside him as she got to her room and sat at her dressing room with her grimoire._

_It was later that night, when Charlotte and Elijah were sitting in the town park, a bowl in front of them, along with a page from Charlotte's grimoire and a knife. _

_"__Are you sure that you want this Elijah?" Charlotte asked._

_"__Of course, I want to be with you forever and always, and this spell will help us do that."_

_Charlotte gave him a soft smile, before she picked up the knife and she took a deep breath, before she cut open her wrist. She then proceeded in letting the blood fall into the bowl as she done this, Elijah watched her, and when she was done, he handed her his handkerchief to press to her wrist._

_"__What do I need to do?" Elijah asked her._

_"__You need to drink, whilst I say the spell." She told him, handing the bowl over to him. "And then we will be bonded, forever and always."_

_Elijah nodded, he seemed to feel excited at the prospect of being with her forever and he took the bowl from her. Once she started to say the spell, he started to drink. Even as a vampire, her blood tasted sweet and intoxicating, with enough power to fill him up. When the spell was over, Elijah let out a gasp and clutched his chest as if he was in immense pain._

_"__It's alright Elijah, the pain will pass. As of now my power is flooding through your veins, you will be okay."_

_Elijah looked at her. "This is how you feel?" He gasped out. "This much pain, all of the time?"_

_"__Yes, my power is destruction and danger, to have that power, I must endure pain." She told him, gently touching his face. "It will pass, I promise."_

_"__The pain isn't what bothers me." He told her, putting his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes. "Now we are together, always and forever and no one can stop us."_

_Elijah awoke in the back of his family's carriage with a jolt, causing Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah to look at him._

_"__Easy brother, what is the matter?" Niklaus asked._

_"__Charlotte….Something has happened….We must go back." He gasped out, clutching his chest._

_"__Why, Elijah what's going on?" Rebekah asked. "Stop the carriage." She shouted, and their heavily compelled driver brought the carriage to a stop._

_"__Charlotte's spell, I am bound to her until she is dead, I've never felt her pain like this." He choked out, before he whooshed out of the carriage._

_"__Let's go." Klaus told them, and they all went after Elijah, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw the mess of the front room._

_"__Oh my god." Rebekah whispered. _

_"__Elijah?" Kol called out._

_"__She's dead, he took her." Elijah was stood at the top of the stairs, his hands covered in blood._

_"__Who Elijah?" Niklaus asked, as he watched Kol pull Rebekah into him, who had started crying to grief._

_"__Mikael." He suddenly sounded angry, and he lashed out, hitting the wall in his anger, though this caused Niklaus to grab hold of him. _

_"__It's alright, we will avenge her my brother." Niklaus promised, as he felt Elijah finally succumb to his grief and he sobbed into his brother's shoulder. "Easy brother, let it out."_

_Meanwhile, whilst the Mikaelson's were mourning her, Charlotte was sitting in a carriage, a veil over her face, as well as a cloak around her body, covering her dress. She looked at the bag beside her, it held her treasures with the addition of more pictures that came from her time with the Mikaelson's. She glanced out of the window as the carriage rode on, though when it came to a stop, she grabbed her back and pulled out enough money for the driver and when she got out and put her bag on her shoulder, she handed it to him and disappeared into the fog that had started to gather around the shipyard. As she walked towards the ship that was going to take her away from Paris. She walked sturdily onto the ship, yet as it set sail, she looked back at Paris. _

_"__Elijah, I'm so sorry." She whispered, lightly touching her necklace as Paris went into the distance and she turned around, only seeing empty horizon ahead. She had no idea where she was going, or what she was going to do, but she vowed to herself that she would find a way to bring her life back around once more._

**Modern Day**

"Rebekah, Kol, Damon, Caroline, Charlotte!" Klaus called out as he and Elijah walked in, though they both stopped, sensing that something was wrong. Acting upon their feelings, they both whooshed into the room that they had left their family and friends in and they were both shocked as they saw what had happened. After pulling the daggers out of Rebekah and Kol, Klaus whooshed over to Caroline as she started to cough.

"Easy love, I've got you." He told her, before he looked over at his brother as he found Charlotte.

"No!" Elijah seemed to appear knelt on the ground beside Charlotte, and he brushed her hair from her face. "Oh god no, please don't be dead, please." As a hope that it would help, he pulled the stake from her chest, though this did nothing and he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

Rebekah gasped as she saw them, whilst Damon crawled over to them, taking his sister's hand as Elijah pulled Charlotte up into his arms.

After a few minutes, Elijah rested her on the sofa, though he sat on the floor gently stroking her right cheek. Damon sat next to the original, watching over his sister's body, as everyone else stood around them. They seemed to be in a trance as they watched over her, s they almost missed Charlotte's hand move, but since Damon had hold of it, he didn't.

"Charlotte?" Damon whispered.

At hearing him, Elijah looked at him, but he then looked at Charlotte's face, as her skin started to regain her colour. Moments after her face was flushed with colour, Charlotte gasped and her eyes opened, yet they were showing that she was thirsty.

"Oh thank god." Rebekah and Caroline gasped, Rebekah hugging Kol and Caroline hugging Klaus in relief, yet when she realised Caroline pulled away with an almost embarrassed look on her face. Whilst Klaus just smirked at her.

"It's alright, it's okay Charlotte." Elijah whispered, smoothing her hair.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked, as she suddenly sat up and hugged him tightly.

"You were staked, but you're okay now." Elijah soothed.

"How did you survive something like that?" Damon asked her, hugging her when she hugged him.

"I'm part witch, stakes can't kill me, I'm part vampire, and normal weapons can't kill me." She told him.

"You're the only immortal original ever, that's how you've gotten away from Mikael and everyone else for this long." Rebekah guessed.

Charlotte looked at her and nodded. "Whenever he found me, he ended up driving a stake through my heart, I just had to wait until the ancestor let me back." She looked at Elijah, gently touching his face. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't think that it would happen this soon after I found you again."

Elijah looked at her, taking her hands. "I wish that you had taken to telling me about it, but I can understand why you didn't."

Charlotte looked at him. "I'm still sorry, I'm sorry that none of you knew."

"Don't worry about it, that's actually good to know, it means that none of us can ever lose you." Kol told her.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She smiled.

"Come on, you need to get some rest." Elijah told her. "And it's late, so I think that it is time for you to go to bed."

Charlotte groaned. "I'm not ready for bed Elijah." She told him.

"Tough luck." He picked her up bridal style, which had Charlotte laughing as he spun around with her in his arms.

"Elijah!" She laughed, and when he stopped, she kissed him deeply, moving a hand into his hair at the kiss.

Elijah kissed her back, everything around them becoming non-existent as they shared this kiss. Elijah was putting more and more into it as he thought that she was dead and that he had lost her forever, less than a few minutes go and this time he felt like anything could be there last. Despite her telling him that she could never die.

"No offence Elijah, but I really don't like the fact that you're snogging the face off of my sister in front of me." Damon told him, and he rolled his eyes as Elijah whooshed off, carrying Charlotte upstairs.

"Well, those two are going to be very busy tonight." Kol smirked.

"Kol, shut up, you know that Charlotte won't give herself to anyone that way, even if they are Elijah." Klaus scolded him.

"Why not?" Caroline asked, as Rebekah handed each vampire a glass of blood and she sat on the sofa with Damon, as Niklaus sat on the poufy in front of her.

"Because before she became a vampire, George Lockwood attempted to rape her Elijah and I manage to stop him." Kol told her.

"That's how she came to be involved with us Originals, and why her name is Charlotte Salvatore-Mikaelson." Rebekah finished. "Charlotte has never given herself to anyone ever since, no matter how much men wanted her to."

"Lockwood, as in Tyler Lockwood's great, great, great ancestor or something?" Caroline asked.

"The very same, you know you're not so much of a dumb blonde as your reputation suggests." Kol told her.

"Kol, stop." Klaus told him, before looking back at Caroline. "Ignore my brother love, but you're more or less right, the thought of that amount of intimacy has scared Charlotte for decades."

"Bless Elijah though, he is so patient with her, more so than with anyone else." Rebekah smiled fondly as she remembered her brother's attitude. "He wants her to heal, and she will."

Meanwhile, in Charlotte's room, Elijah had shed his suit jacket and tie, and unbutton the top of his shirt as well as untucked his shirt from his pants, whilst his shoes lay on the floor by the end of the bed as he lay relaxed on top of Charlotte's duvet.

"It is interesting that my family proceed to speak of our past relationship quite often." He told Charlotte.

"Do you regret our past time together?" Charlotte asked from behind her en-suite bathroom door.

"My only regret is leaving you in Paris and not being there to save you from my father and to keep my promise of Always and Forever." Elijah told her, and as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing silk pyjama shorts and a matching tank top, he found himself shifting around in order to try and stop his sudden hot flush and sudden hardness in his pants.

"What's the matter?" She asked, putting her ruined shirt into the waste basket.

"You look very…Tasty." He finally decided.

His wording made her laugh. "Tasty?" She asked. "Is that the best that the great Elijah Mikaelson could come up with?"

Elijah suddenly had her pinned to her bed, on her back whilst his body loomed over her, his face millimetres from hers and one of his hands pinning hers above her head. "Yes tasty, because it is taking all of my strength not to tear these simple garments off of you and feel each bit of your silky smooth and beautiful skin."

His eyes searched hungrily down her body, before he saw the look of fear in her eyes and he immediately sat up. "Charlotte, don't look at me like that, you know that no matter what, I would never cause you pain or suffering."

"I know." She whispered. "But I can't help it."

"I know." He gently kissed her forehead. "Come on, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked. "Even when I'm asleep?"

"If that is what you want." He told her, moving off of her to pull back the blankets and watch her slide in, and he himself got back in his place but moved closer and slid an arm around her, holding her close to him. "I love you Charlotte, I would wait forever for you."

"I know, and trust me, I love you to Elijah." She told him, looking back at him. "You promised me always and forever, and that is what we are going to have."

"I can't wait." He told her, smiling softly as he watched her dim the lights though since she didn't move from her place in his arms, he figured that she had used her powers and he kissed her head. "Good night my love." He whispered.

"Good night my darling." She whispered back, both of them falling into a relaxing sleep, locked in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**1899**

_Years had passed since Charlotte had left her life in Paris and the Mikaelson's behind, she was now in England, working as a chambermaid to the famous monarch, Queen Victoria. It had been a few years of hiding and she frequently used the name of Charlotte Mikaelson, instead of her birth name of Salvatore. Occasionally she would catch herself wondering if the Mikaelson's were missing her the way that she missed them, or even if her own brothers thought of her in the same way. She hoped so, because she missed them all a lot, especially Damon and Elijah. However, she had thought about her older brother and Elijah much more often recently, her mistress the Queen was dying, and she was due to go out with her for her last public engagement. The Queen trusted Charlotte more than anything, and the Queen promised that she would take Charlotte's hybrid secret to the grave just as her husband had done before her. She slowly carried some clothes that the Queen needed to be dressed in for her outing that morning into the Queen's bedroom, ad she put them onto a stool, before pulling open the curtains and stoking the fireplace._

_"__Charlotte my dear, is that you?"_

_At hearing the soft weak voice, which could only come from her Queen, she turned around. "I'm here my Queen, is there anything that I could do?"_

_"__Yes, please help me to my feet my dear." She watched Charlotte do what was asked of her, and when the queen was fully dressed, Charlotte helped her to get downstairs and into the dining room, where she left the Queen to eat in peace as she went to get her things to wear in order to go on her outing._

_Later that afternoon, Charlotte was sitting in the carriage with the Queen, wearing her best outfit, which consisted of a dress that was given to her as a present from the Queen herself for her many years of service and friendship. Charlotte herself looked like a lady of riches and not the little maid that everyone originally knew her as. She looked out of the window at the scenery that passed and her only thoughts were of one man. Elijah Mikaelson._

_"__A penny for your thoughts my dear?" The Queen asked, looking over at her._

_"__It is nothing my Queen."_

_"__Come now Charlotte, I know you better than most, what are you thinking about?"_

_"__A man that I once knew…That I once loved." Charlotte sighed._

_"__What was he like?" The Queen asked._

_"__He was a vampire, so a lot older than me, but he looked to be in his thirties anyway. But his hair was long and dark, his chiselled jaw, his eyes are a deep chocolate brown, the same colour as cocoa." She seemed so smitten when she spoke of her lover, which the Queen smiled brightly with her joy. _

_"__You obviously loved him very much, my dear."_

_"__I did my Queen, and I still do, and he loved me just as much."_

_"__If he loved you that much, what happened?" The Queen enquired. "Because I certainly haven't seen you look so lovingly at any man in court, nor have I came across a man who was just as you described, before."_

_"__Because when I was in Paris, many years ago, he and his family who I lived with at the time, left and I've never seen so much of a trace of any of them since." Charlotte sighed, toying with her locket. "I miss them all very much."_

_"__I can see that you do." The Queen lent forward and gently took Charlotte's hands. "But if your love was destined, then you two will be together again, I can honestly tell you that. Just like me and my precious Albert will be joined together once more when my time to pass has finally come."_

_Charlotte smiled at the Queen, and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I do hope that that is true my Queen."_

_Victoria looked at the little girl whose hands she held and she smiled at her. "Do tell me though my child, what will you do once I have passed?"_

_"__That is something that I am not sure of yet, I think that I will go and find my lost love or my family, but maybe both." Charlotte told her._

_"__Well, I hope that you do find them, and that the always and forever that you once told me about, many moons ago, does happen." The Queen told her as she sat back in her carriage seat. The rest of their journey was done in silence, though both seemed to be quite comfortable with that, and they merely enjoyed each other's company once more._

_Meanwhile, in Amsterdam, staring at nothing in particular as he stood on the corner of a busy town street, was Elijah. Although he stared at nothing, his mind was full. Full of Charlotte. He hadn't forgotten her these past few years and he wondered what they would have been doing if she was still alive. Most likely sitting together right now, drinking tea whilst simply enjoying each other's company. Maybe they would be married by now, able to fulfil their promises of forever and always to each other. However, his train of thought was broken as a pretty looking brunette walked towards him._

_"__Mr Mikaelson?" She asked, her voice timid as if she was afraid._

_Elijah simply turned his head and looked at her. "Yes?" He sounded surprised as he caught a look of the girl's face, she looked so similar to his lover that he almost did a double-take, yet he realised that there were quite a small amount of differences. Such as her eyes were too big to be charlotte's, and her skin wasn't the same tanned colour or of the same perfection._

_"__I was told to come over and provide some services to you." The girl told him, and now that Elijah took a proper look at her attire, he could see that she was showing too much cleavage for his liking._

_"__Maybe you could, but not here it's much too public." He told her as he stood up and offering her his arm he headed through the now darkened streets towards the establishment that he was living in. the girl walked with him, shaking with nerves, this obviously being her first job as a hooker and she seemed pretty timid and shy, yet once they were in Elijah's apartment, she became more in control of herself. Pulling off her corset and skirts, as she watched Elijah undress so that he was only in his pants and she took a few minutes to marvel at his well-defined chest and arms, before she sauntered over and pushed him backwards onto the bed. At this, Elijah watched her slink up his body, before he moved a hand into her hair and he turned the tables so that he was on top, though this wasn't actually a good thing, because from his new vantage point, as his eyes turned almost black as his veins became more pronounced and he drove his fangs into the woman, ignoring her screams of pain as they soon died down as the woman fell limp and lifeless into the bed below them._

_As he got up to get himself dressed, Rebekah walked in, took one look at the woman and sighed._

_"__Elijah, will you learn to control yourself?" She asked her big brother. "Charlotte is dead, no matter how many people that you kill you will never bring her back." She moved to help her brother to get his clothes back on._

_"__No, but it makes me feel better."_

_At his words Rebekah looked at him, and suddenly pushed him into the wall, pinning him there. "Turn your emotions back on Elijah." She told him._

_"__Leave me be Rebekah."_

_"__No, not until I get my brother back, the one who was caring and kind and not the one who is acting like Kol and an emotionless teaspoon." She told him, though Elijah just threw her off of him, so she fell into the dresser. "If you don't turn your emotions back on Elijah, then you're on your own."_

_"__I could have saved her Rebekah, I could have saved the one girl that I've wanted to marry from being slaughtered by my father. I don't want to feel the pain that comes with being a failure to the one person who I adored and wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Elijah suddenly shouted, before he suddenly collapsed to his knees, his hands over his face and his body heaving with sobs. Rebekah stood up and looked at her brother, she knew that he was back, that his emotions were in full play, yet his fragility scared her, she had never seen him like this. So weak and so helpless, and it worried her. As her brother sobbed into the floor, she walked over to him, her footsteps unsure and she wrapped her arms around him._

_"__I'm here Elijah, it's alright. Charlotte would have understood, you know that." She soothed, looking up at the ceiling and wishing that Charlotte was here, that she was here to make Elijah feel better. But se wasn't, Rebekah and Elijah were on their own, and Mikael was the only one to blame for that._

**Modern Day**

"Ugh I'm bored, can't we go outside and do something?" Kol asked, as he sat upside down on an arm chair, with his legs dangling over the headrest and his head dangling just above the floor.

"You know why we can't." Rebekah told him as she sat on the floor by the fire painting her toenails.

"Remind me again." Kol told her.

"Kol, you don't need reminding that we are all staying home for Charlotte's safety." Elijah told him, not looking up from his book.

"Yet it is very unnecessary Elijah." Charlotte told him, as she looked up at him from where she was lying with her head on his lap.

"No, it is very necessary, your own brother stood by and watched a doppelgänger bitch drive a stake through your heart." Niklaus told her.

"Yes Niklaus, and I don't need reminding of that." She told him as she got up. "I'm not some child that you guys can lock away for god knows how long and pretend that everything is going to be okay afterwards." She told him. "What happened was my problem and they made their move, so now I make mine." She slid her shoes on as she spoke.

"And what move would that be exactly?" Elijah asked her as he stood up.

"To make them see that everything they think about me, isn't true, that they can look upon me as an ally and not some unknown threat that just happens to be the younger sister of the Salvatore brothers."

Elijah walked to her just as she was about to walk out of the door. "Then at least let me come with you, not as someone to protect you but as your lover."

Charlotte looked at him, sliding her coat on. "I'd like that." She told him, with a smile.

Rebekah, Kol and Klaus watched on as the couple left the house and started to walk in the direction of town. Elijah slid his arm around Charlotte as they walked, pulling her close into his side, he knew that she loved taking walks through the autumn weather, which he normally accompanied her on these walks, and to people who didn't know them, they looked like any normal couple. Despite the fact that they were both over 100 years old. As they walked, they found many other couples taking a walk like they were, and there were occasionally some families, which made Charlotte look up at Elijah before she gently nuzzled her head on his arm. At feeling her nuzzle him, Elijah glanced around, seeing the families he understood what she had seen.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

Charlotte looked at him. "What are you sorry for Elijah?"

"I've cursed you just as Rebekah was cursed, you can't have what you desire the most." He told her.

Charlotte pulled him down onto a bench, and got him to look at her. "Elijah, what I desire the most, is you. That's all that I've ever wanted." She told him, taking his hands in hers. "All I've ever wanted was to be with you, I waited over a century in order for this." She gestured to the pair of them. "To take walks through the falling leaves in the crisp autumn air, to spend evenings looking at the sunset from the top of the Eiffel tower, to even waking up in the morning with your arms around me."

Elijah gave her a smile as she spoke.

"See, you are all that I want Elijah, a family never would have suited me and you know that."

Elijah nodded and after sharing a loving and passionate kiss, they continued their walk, stopping at the Grill when they got into the town centre.

"We can go somewhere else you know." Elijah told her.

"No, let's stop for a drink, and then we can go and find something else to do." Charlotte told him, walking up to the doors of the Grill and she walked inside, with Elijah following her. They found themselves a table, and Elijah helped her to put her jacket on the back of her chair, before he left to get them some drinks. As Charlotte sat there, she glanced around, suddenly hearing whispering voices from the people around her, and she managed to focus on one that she found familiar – her brother Stefan.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Stefan whispered.

"I think it is her." She heard another familiar voice tell him, the voice of the girl who had staked her.

"That's impossible though, you staked her…We all saw." The witch told them, as she also looked over at Charlotte.

Charlotte stopped listening as Elijah walked back to her and put a drink down in front of her, and she smiled at him when he sat down. When he was fully sat down, she stretched a hand across the table to him, and they entwined their fingers together.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"My brother, this witch and his little friend are sitting down there talking about me."

"Do you want me to go and deal with them, because our siblings and I are still wanting to make them see their mistake?" Elijah told her.

"No, not unless they try something." Charlotte told him, gently kissing his knuckles. At the kisses Elijah gave her a smile, and they could both tell that everyone who sat with Stefan, Elena and Bonnie looked on in disbelief.

As they enjoyed their drinks, they were soon joined by Damon and Caroline.

"Well, hello." Caroline beamed.

"Hey Caroline." Charlotte told her.

"Hello Miss Forbes." Elijah told her, sipping his drink.

"Do you mind if Damon and I join you?" She asked.

"How about we move to a bigger table, that way we won't be obstructing anything or anyone." Charlotte suggested, and at their nod, they all moved onto a four seated table, with Charlotte and Elijah sitting side by side and Caroline and Damon sitting across from them.

"So, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked Charlotte as Damon and Elijah went to get drinks.

"I'm fine I guess, occasional pains, but I'll live."

"Does Elijah know about the pains?" Caroline asked.

"No and I don't exactly plan on telling him, it will only make him worry even more." She told her.

"He obviously loves you a lot." She nodded to where Elijah and Damon stood at the bar, occasionally looking back over at the girls. "And he and Damon are getting on rather well since you came back."

Charlotte looked over and she smiled. "Yep." She soon stood up. "I'm going to head to the ladies, do you know where it is?"

"Yes, it's through those doors over there." She nodded to the door by the bar.

"Thanks." She walked to the toilets, but passed the boys and told Elijah where she was going so that he didn't freak out.

When she was about to come out of the toilets, she stopped to check her reflection and wash her hands, and she left her daylight ring by the taps as she washed and dried her hands, before she fixed her hair out of the face. She didn't think anything of it, when the door opened until she saw who walked in – Elena Gilbert.

"You know, you look a lot like Katherine." Charlotte told her as on offhand comment.

"Yeah, I know." She told her.

"Sorry, were you waiting to use the sink?" Charlotte asked as she turned around and slid her ring back on since she found Elena to just be standing there watching her.

"How are you still alive, I saw you die?" Elena suddenly asked.

"I'm a hybrid darling, you're going to need to try a lot harder." Charlotte told her, and she walked towards the door, but was stopped by Elena's arm. "Was there more?"

"Yeah, leave town, because I'm going to kill you." Elena warned.

Charlotte suddenly pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Listen here, I have no intention of leaving town without Elijah or my brother Damon. I know all about you Elena, and this is for playing my brothers off against each other like Katherine and every other bitch before you." She suddenly snapped the young vampire's neck. "And a word of warning, don't take on an opponent that you know you will lose to." She told her, before she walked back out and towards her table with Elijah, Damon and Caroline. As she sat down beside him, Elijah looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, but Damon you might want to go and get your girlfriend from the ladies room, she's lying on the floor with a snapped neck." Charlotte told him, taking a sip from her drink.

"Why did you snap her neck?" Damon asked.

She told them what had happened, before she drank more of her drink and Damon left the table in a blur.

"The bitch deserved much more than that, so she's lucky." Caroline commented.

"Take it as you aren't all buddy buddies with them anymore then?" Charlotte asked, looking at her.

"No, not after she and Bonnie knocked me and Damon unconscious, actually I don't even see why he is still in a relationship with Elena." Caroline told them as she drank her drink.

"Love does make you do strange things." Charlotte commented.

"Strange yet wonderful things." Elijah reminded her.

"Only with you my love." Charlotte told him, ending the sentence with a kiss to his lips.

Caroline smiled as she watched them. "You know, if you two get married, can I help plan the day?"

"That depends if he asks me to marry him whilst we are still here." Charlotte told her, sharing a look with Elijah, which just made Caroline smile knowingly.

When it came to the evening, Charlotte and Elijah walked home, and now that it was late, everything was much quieter and their path was lit by occasional street lamps. The wind was starting to make itself more known, and Charlotte pulled her coat tighter around herself in order to retain some heat, yet Elijah simply pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. The cold not seeming to bother him. They walked mainly in silence, but they occasionally asked each other a question, such as what time it was, or what did the other person want to do when they got home. Yet soon Elijah asked Charlotte a question that made her heart stop.

"Would you have said yes if I asked you to marry me?"

Charlotte looked at him. "Is that a proposal?"

"No, I was just curious and wanted to know if you loved me that much to say yes someday."

"Of course I would have said yes." She told him, looking up at him. "I love you Elijah, and I will keep saying this until you see just how much."

Elijah smiled, and they shared a passionate kiss, before they continued to walk towards the Mikaelson mansion. However, when they got back to the mansion, they were met with the worried faces of Rebekah, Kol and Klaus.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked.

"We have a slight problem." Rebekah told them, and nodded towards the drawing room.

Curiously, Elijah and Charlotte walked into the drawing room and were met by Charlotte suddenly being pinned to the far wall by a hand on her neck and a woman with light coloured hair standing by the fire. Charlotte looked at the person who had pinned her to the wall, only to find it to be the eldest Mikaelson sibling – Finn. Whilst Elijah couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the light haired figure by the fire.

"Mother…" Elijah breathed.

The woman simply smiled at him. "Hello Elijah."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**1919**

_Charlotte had remained in England until now, and she was a close confidant of George V, frequently helping him go about his kingly duties, though she could feel him becoming quite armoured with her. His lasting glances, and large amounts of touching her 'accidentally' were enough to give Charlotte the clue to his true feelings. One morning, Charlotte was stoking the coals of the fireplace in the King's room, and she walked to where she had previously set a porcelain jug and bowl, the jug having been filled with hot water. Taking a look at the two people in bed, just to check that they were asleep, she decided not to wake them, and left the room, going into the kitchen to make a start on their breakfast. She ignored the back door opening and a man walking inside, wearing normal male servant attire, and leather gloves and boots. His hair was long and shaggy, whilst his eyes were a crisp chocolate brown. His face was very handsome, and he was also very tall._

_"__Good morning Charlotte." He told her when he walked inside, he had a thick, posh British accent, whilst Charlotte had more of a rustic British accent._

_"__Good morning Jackson." She smiled back as she plated up the breakfast for the king and his lover._

_"__How are you?" The man, now known as Jackson asked._

_"__I'm okay, how are you?" She asked, looking at him._

_"__I am well…Listen, I have something to ask of you later." He told her._

_She nodded. "Alright, I'll speak to you later." She left the kitchen, carrying the food. Jackson's eyes followed her as she left and he followed her the whole day._

_When it eventually came to the 'later' that Jackson had spoken of, Charlotte was sitting on the bank of a river, a shawl around her shoulders, and she watched Jackson who paced in front of her._

_"__So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him, still watching him pace._

_"__Well…Um…I wanted to ask you something…And I know that I should do this the proper way…But since you don't have anyone for me to ask, I decided to ask you straight out…"_

_Charlotte looked at him, now she had an idea of what he was going to ask, and she also had an idea of what her answer was going to be._

_"__Charlotte Salvatore-Mikaelson, I am asking you if you would consider courting me." Jackson asked her, kneeling down in front of her._

_"__Jackson…" Charlotte started, but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, before Jackson's lips were suddenly upon hers. At feeling his lips, Charlotte pushed him off and slapped him, before she stood up, picking up her shawl and she walked away._

_"__Charlotte, wait!" Jackson tried to run after her._

_"__Leave me alone Jackson." She told him, and she broke into a run, moving at vampire speed to get back to the palace where she slept in the servant's quarters. _

_Yet, upon getting to the palace, she found the King stood outside, as if he was waiting for her to return._

_"__Ah Charlotte, there you are."_

_"__What can I do for you, my King?" She asked, curtsying._

_"__Oh no, you first, you look like you want to tell me something." The King told her._

_"__Very well. Your majesty, I wish to resign from your services."_

_Her news sunned the King into silence, before he sighed and thought back to how long Charlotte had actually been serving the royal family, here in Buckingham palace and he nodded. "If that is your wish my dear, then so be it, but I do wish for you to do two things beforehand."_

_"__If I can your highness." She told him._

_"__Well firstly, I wish for you to come back to visit us here, if it is possible for you to do so, and secondly, I wish to know your reasons for leaving."_

_"__I will visit as often as I can your highness. However, my reasons for leaving, is because I feel that it is tie that I continued my journey to find my family, and because I will end up tearing the head off of your stable boy if he attempts to kiss me without permission once more."_

_"__Kiss you without permission, well I will certainly see him flogged for his insolence." He rested a hand on Charlotte's right shoulder. "Gods speed my child, and I wish you all the best in the future, and I look forward to seeing you again."_

_Charlotte bowed her head. "I will send you letters my king, if and when I can." Charlotte smiled. "I will be gone by morning." She curtseyed once more and walked into the servant's quarters, packing a bag._

_Meanwhile, Elijah was in New Orleans with Rebekah and Klaus, Kol had been locked inside a coffin, along with their brother Finn for quite a while now. But Elijah didn't mind, though he knew that Kol would be pretty angry when he got out…Whenever that would be. Right now, he was enjoying some time with the leader of the French Quarter in New Orleans, and he was walking around his family's home._

_"__Elijah, can you come and help me." Came Rebekah's voice from down the corridor._

_"__Of course Rebekah, what is it?" He asked, walking towards his sister, and found her stood in front of a mirror, trying to tie a corset. _

_"__Can you tie this for me?" She asked him._

_"__Of course." Elijah stood behind her and pulled the strings of her corset tight. "What is the occasion little sister?"_

_"__I have been asked out to dinner Elijah." She told him happily, before she got her outer skirts on and she looked at him. "How do I look?"_

_"__You look beautiful Rebekah." Elijah told her, and before he knew it, Rebekah had left. This just made Elijah shrug, he was happy that his sister had found someone to love that wasn't a family member, but he was also sad about himself. He had yet to get over Charlotte, despite it being decades, and he frequently found himself reading a letter that he once received from her and holding back his tears. But, tonight he refused to think about her, at least not to the point where he was going to break with his grief, instead he and Niklaus were going to a party and Klaus was determined to get his brother to have some fun._

**Modern Day**

When he heard Charlotte struggling to breathe, he suddenly ragged his brother away from her and threw him into the far wall, before he picked Charlotte up and put her on her feet, holding her close. At seeing how Elijah held Charlotte, Esther wasn't very amused, yet she didn't comment.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked her.

"I came to make my family whole Elijah." She told him. "And get rid of species that shouldn't exist." She looked pointedly at Charlotte when she said it.

"Over our dead bodies." Kol told her, moving to stand close to Charlotte and Elijah.

"Kol, rethink that sentence." Charlotte told him.

Kol shrugged, he wasn't going to admit he messed up, so his shrug was his answer, and he watched as Rebekah and Klaus stood with him, Elijah and Charlotte.

"She is an abomination, she doesn't belong here. Why are you defending her?" Finn asked his siblings.

"Because she is Elijah's love, you idiot, can't you see how he holds her and how she clings to him?" Rebekah asked, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Honestly Finn, has being kept in a box made you blind as well as dense?"

"Rebekah, do not speak to your brother like that." Esther scolded.

"Mother, both you and Finn can leave Charlotte be whilst she lives under this roof, or you both get out." Niklaus told her, before he looked at Charlotte and Elijah. "So, did anything interesting happen whilst you two were out?"

"We met up with your crush." Charlotte told them and she left the group, walking into the kitchen.

Charlotte picked up an apple from the fruit bowl as she pulled herself up onto the counter, and she heard the door open and Rebekah walked in.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah enquired to the little girl on the counter.

"I'm fine Rebekah, Esther has never liked me that much, and neither has Finn, so I'm not that fussed." Charlotte told her with a shrug, before taking a bite of the apple.

"They will have to start treating you justly then, won't they?" Rebekah smiled.

"Rebekah, Charlotte, mother wants to speak to us all." Kol told her as he walked in, and he watched Charlotte throw the apple into the bin, and jump down from the counter, before she followed Kol and Rebekah. When she all got into the drawing room, Charlotte moved to sit with Elijah on the sofa, and Rebekah came and sat next to her. Esther watched them, and she grimaced slightly as Elijah and Charlotte shared a kiss, before she decided to start.

"Well, since we are now all together, I wish to hold a ball to celebrate that." Esther told them. "That means that everyone in the town will be invited, and that you girls must be in formal dresses, whilst you sons will be in tailored suits." She told them. "Now, all of you start getting ready, I wish to speak to Charlotte alone."

At this, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus all tensed up, and Elijah's grip on Charlotte's hand tightened to the point that it might have caused an injury if Charlotte has been human.

"I'll be okay guys." Charlotte told them. "It's just me and her, talking, it's not a bad thing."

"I'll be right outside." Elijah told her, knowing not to argue as it would have had to happen eventually.

"Okay Elijah." Charlotte gave him a smile as he left with his siblings and Charlotte found herself alone with Esther, who was now burning sage since she knew that Elijah was going to be listening.

When they were alone, Esther looked at the young hybrid who was still lounging on the sofa, now that she had pulled her legs up beside her.

"My son seems infatuated with you, Charlotte." She told her.

"He is, and I am with him." Charlotte told her. "Elijah is one hell of a man."

"That he is, his brothers are regularly jealous of him." Esther mused.

"What are you getting at Esther?" Charlotte asked, moving to stand.

"Just that Elijah can get any girl that he wants and yet he chose you…He certainly doesn't love you like you think, you're his plaything." She told her. "He will get bored of you eventually, and when he does, you can't tell me that I didn't warn you." She told her.

"I don't believe you." Charlotte told her. "Elijah loves me and I love him, all we ever need is each other. End of story." She then left the room and walked straight into Elijah's arms.

"What's the matter?" Elijah asked, holding her close.

"It's nothing." Charlotte sighed.

"Come on then, let's head up to bed, it's late and tomorrow Rebekah will be taking you shopping for a gown." Elijah told her, and he held back a laugh at her groan.

"Shopping is so boring, I don't see how Rebekah finds so much enjoyment from it." She told him.

This time Elijah did laugh, though this got him a playful slap from his lover, before she took his hand and they walked upstairs together, straight into her room. Yet Elijah done what he normally did when he was in her room, and he took off his blazer, tie and shoes, unbuttoned and untucked his shirt, whilst Charlotte changed into a pair of pyjamas, and she slid into bed with him.

"Charlotte, you give me the same look every time that we lie here together, before you go to sleep, what are you thinking?" Elijah asked as he gently moved some hair from her face.

"It's nothing." She told him, suddenly gaining a deep blush to her cheeks.

"Obviously it is." He got her to look at him. "Come on, tell me." He told her.

"Well, it's nothing, I just wondered if you would take your shirt off…" When she said it, she hid her face into her pillow, though she peaked at him when she heard the bed creak as Elijah sat up. "Elijah, what are you-"

She cut off as she noticed Elijah unbuttoning his shirt, and he looked at her just as she was about to speak again.

"You wanted to see, so I'm letting you see." He told her simply as he got up and took his shirt off, revealing a well-muscled body underneath, and he put his shirt on top of his blazer, before he looked back at Charlotte who was gawping. At seeing the look on her face, Elijah gently ran his fingers down one side of her face.

"What?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're…You're…Very…Um…" She gave up trying to speak as Elijah kissed her, and she kissed him back, a hand moving into his hair to pull him closer.

Elijah deepened their kiss as he was pulled closer, and he soon found himself hovering over her, his knees either side of her petite waist, leaning down over her as their lips fused together, their kiss deepening and changing in passion as one of his own hands wound itself into her dark brown curls. When they eventually pulled their lips away from each other's, Charlotte looked up at him, her eyes half lidded, her breathing heavy, just as Elijah's was.

"I love you." Elijah whispered to her, moving to run his hand that was in her hair, down one side of her face, and then down her body. "Maybe one day we can fully become one, but until then, I'd settle for this happening again." He told her.

Charlotte watched his hand, he was so gentle, so loving that it set her pulse racing at thinking of what it would be like for them to take this further. She had put what had happened to her behind her years ago, but something still held her back. Maybe it was her lack of experience, since she knew that Elijah had lay with many other women, whilst she had never lay with a man. Or maybe it could have been that despite her love for him, she wasn't ready to have that kind of relationship. She didn't know, but she did know that Elijah loved her and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise what they had together. She snuggled into Elijah's arms when he moved to lie beside her and she nuzzled his neck.

"You are so handsome Elijah." She told him, gently brushing her fingers to his naked and well-muscled chest.

"And you're so beautiful, Charlotte." Elijah replied, kissing the top of her head as he arms rested securely around her.

The next morning, Charlotte woke up and found herself still in the arms of a sleeping Elijah, at seeing how in peace he looked, she smiled to herself. Before she checked the time of her alarm clock, and she moved to press kisses to his face and neck as well as his arms that remained entwined around her. At feeling her kisses, Elijah groaned, though he fought to stay asleep.

"What?" He asked her sleepily, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"We need to get up." She told him, nuzzling him.

"No we don't." Elijah told her.

"We do, or your siblings will come in, or worse, your mother." Charlotte told him, and this caused Elijah to let out a quiet growl of frustration before he moved to sit up.

"Did you sleep well?" Elijah asked when he was fully awake.

"It was amazing." She smiled. "Seeing my lover's half naked body every time that I wake up." She told him. "How was yours?"

Elijah smiled, his eyes drifting down her body, before moving back up to her face. "And mine was just as amazing, in fact just having you in my arms feels amazing."

Charlotte blushed, as she slid out of bed and walked to her wardrobe, looking for something to wear that day, and she closed her eyes and lent back when she felt Elijah slide his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"You know, Rebekah will come looking for us soon, and I can't concentrate on getting ready with your arms around me like this." Charlotte told him, though she sounded like she was daydreaming.

"Maybe I don't want you to go out and get dressed." Elijah told her.

"Well I do, so let her go Elijah."

Charlotte and Elijah turned around and saw Rebekah standing at the door, and then they both looked at each other.

"How long have you been stood there?" Charlotte asked her, moving out of Elijah's grip.

"Not long, a few minutes." She told them. "Now come on you two, chop, chop." She then left them to it, and Elijah kissed her once more before going to his room to get changed, as Charlotte got dressed. When they were dressed, the all skipped their morning hunt and climbed into Rebekah's car, even Niklaus went with them, and Rebekah drove them to the shopping mall in the next town. Once there, and Rebekah had chosen a particular parking spot, the girls split from the guys, and they all went in search of outfits. Rebekah and Charlotte ended up in a rather expensive looking shop, which sold the dresses that they needed, whilst the men ended up in a tailors.

"So, what happened last night?" Rebekah asked as she and Charlotte looked through the rows of dresses that were on sale.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, keeping her eyes on the dresses that she was flicking through.

"I walked into your room this morning, to find my brother half naked, so come on spill, what happened?" Rebekah walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Nothing really, I've always wanted to see what he looked like without a shirt, and I told him that. The next thing I knew, he was taking his shirt off and then we kissed…But this kiss felt different…"

"How did it feel different?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know…It was more passionate I suppose that is how you could describe it…"

"Then what?" Rebekah pushed.

"Then I was lying on the bed, with him over me, and we were pretty close…I mean if he wanted to take me then he could have…But he didn't."

"Of course he didn't, he values you too much." Rebekah told her, smiling softly.

"Now come on, let's get this over and done with before the guys come back." Charlotte told her, and she pulled out a strapless deep blue dress, with diamantes' covering the bodice. When she looked at Rebekah, she had a few dresses folded over her arm ad they both walked into the changing rooms. When she had put the dress on, she walked out from her changing room and found Rebekah waiting for her. "What do you think?"

The dress itself fell down to the floor, and hugged her waist as well as accentuated her breasts. The mere sight of it made Rebekah smile.

"You look beautiful Charlotte, my brother or any men for that matter, won't be able to keep their hands off you."

Charlotte blushed. "I don't look that beautiful Rebekah." She told her, before she went to get changed into her casual clothes. Once the girls had bought their dresses, they went straight into shoe shopping, and Charlotte found herself wondering what Elijah was thinking about.

Meanwhile, whilst Charlotte was being dragged from one shoe shop to another by Rebekah, Elijah and his brother had spent their time in the tailors, laughing and watching Kol make a fool out of himself. But everyone else had already been measured up for their suits, and it was just him that they were waiting on.

"Come on Kol, behave so we can go and find Charlotte and Rebekah." Klaus told him.

"And so you can get to see Caroline, right?" Elijah asked him from where he was sat on a comfortable looking chair.

"That too." Klaus told him with a laugh, as he sat down on the chair next to his older brother.

"Anyway, enough on Niklaus, how are things with you and Charlotte?" Kol asked as the tailor took his measurements.

"Things are fine Kol." Elijah told him. "Why do you keep asking?"

"No reason, we just can't hear anything, and we all know that you sleep in her bed." Kol shrugged.

"Kol, before you ask the question that I know you really want to ask, no Charlotte and I haven't made love to each other, and nor do we intend to anytime soon and no I will not tell you if we have or haven't or any details about it." Elijah told him in a stern, older brother, manner, which had Niklaus laughing.

"No fair Elijah, I tell you two anything about my love life." Kol told him, in an almost child-like whining tone.

"Yes, but we hear everything so really you're not telling us." Klaus told him between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up Niklaus." Both of them told him, before they all left the shop once everything had been dealt with, and found Charlotte and Rebekah sitting at a table with coffees beside them, one for each of them. As they all sat together, Elijah slid his arm around Charlotte and pulled her into him, much to the look of approval from Rebekah, and the group speculated ideas behind the real reason that Esther had returned. They all had to admit, they had a pretty long list of ideas lined up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**1972**

_It had been a while since Charlotte had left England, and she had been gathering information about her brothers – Damon and Stefan – from every place that she stopped at. She now knew about her brother Stefan's 'Ripper Days' and vowed to find him and help him if she could. She had also found out that a Lady called Sage, who she knew pretty well, had been coaching her brother Damon, just as she heard that a vampire called Lexi had been coaching Stefan to try and control his Ripper urges, and she was glad for that. Glad that her brothers had people to look after them whilst she found it difficult. However, right now, she was in the French Quarter of New Orleans, sitting in an abandoned park watching the street lamps and she seemed to blink and each one went out, before coming back on. She knew that this would get her noticed, but she didn't mind anymore, she had been practising at perfecting her magic, and she had gotten really good at using it. No one could take her down now, and she was proud of that, yet her magic didn't prepare her for the voice that suddenly spoke up from behind._

_"__What do we have here?"_

_The voice forced her to her feet, and she spun around to see who had spoken, only to find a man in casual clothing, with dark skin and eyes looking upon her, though he didn't look threatening, Charlotte took a step back._

_"__Now, now witchy, I don't mean any harm." He spoke, his accent was thick but she knew what he was saying._

_"__Who are you calling witchy?" Charlotte asked, she had taken on a nice French accent whilst she had been travelling, since most of the countries that she had been in spoke French and beside her mother tongue, French was her best._

_"__Ah, you're skilled in French, that is good or you wouldn't fit in well enough in the French quarter." He told her, walking closer to her until he was suddenly in front of her. "No, what's the name of a pretty little girl like you?"_

_"__My name is Charlotte Salvatore." She told him, deciding to give him her old name in case he was an enemy of the Mikaelson's and would use her as some sort of bargaining chip._

_The man looked her over, as if he recognised her name, but he couldn't be sure, and instead he looked at her. "You wouldn't happen to be a hybrid would you?"_

_Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Yes..." She told him slowly, taking another step back._

_"__Then you are the Charlotte that Niklaus told me about." The man told her. "In that case, you are to come with me and be treated as royalty." _

_"__Before I go anywhere with you, can you at least tell me your name?" Charlotte asked, making sure she put proper distance between her and the man this time as she moved backwards once more._

_"__Of course, my name is Marcellus, though most people call me Marcel." He told her, offering her his hand. Charlotte looked at his hand and hesitated for a few minutes, before she took it and they both moved at such a blur that no one could see them, and they suddenly ended up in a courtyard surrounded by stairs and platforms._

_"__You will stay here with me, your room will be any upstairs, apart from the one at the far end of that corridor." He nodded to the corridor. "That one is mine, now I'll leave you to get acclimatised, whilst I go and deal with business." Marcel told her before h disappeared. Charlotte just shrugged and walked off to find somewhere to sleep, she suddenly felt exhausted and she didn't know what had caused it, but she didn't like it. When she had eventually picked a random bedroom, she lay on the bed and soon found herself falling asleep. Once she was asleep, she started to dream._

_In her dream, she saw herself walking along the edge of a beach, wearing a dress in the design that she used to wear when she was in Paris. She had ditched her shoes further up the beach, and she smiled at feeling the water of the sea swirl around her ankles each time that the waves rolled in._

_"__Charlotte…" A voice whispered, and she looked around at hearing the voice, suddenly stopping as she saw a figure further up ahead and her heart started hammering in her chest._

_"__Elijah…" She breathed._

_"__Charlotte." The figure suddenly appeared in front of her, and he showed that it was actually Elijah. He raised a hand up to gently brush against the right side of her face as he looked into her eyes. "Hey now, no tears." He told her, wiping away tears._

_"__I'm so happy that you're here." She told him._

_"__How is this possible, how am I seeing you now?" Elijah asked, holding her close as she cried._

_"__It's part of the joining spell that you had me put on you, to keep you connected to me until death we do part." She told him through tears, before she looked up at him. "Why did you have to leave me?" She asked through her tears._

_"__I wanted to protect you, I didn't realise how much of a bad idea that it really was." He told her. "But I'm here now."_

_"__I wish you could be with me forever." She told him. "Just like we promised each other."_

_"__I know, I wish that too." He leant in for a kiss, which she happily gave, sliding her hands up his chest until they rested on his neck. _

_"__Come back for me." She whispered._

_"__I can't, you'll be in danger with me." He told her, pressing his forehead against hers._

_"__Please Elijah, I'm stronger now, my magic is a thousand times better."_

_"__No Charlotte, you're better off without me and my family now." He made her look at him. "You know, I swore to myself that if I ever found you again, then I would marry you there and then with no questions asked…Would you have married me Charlotte?"_

_"__Of course I would have." Charlotte told him as she suddenly started to cry. "Oh Elijah, I miss you all so much, I don't want to be on my own anymore. I'm scared." She sobbed as she fell into his chest._

_Her sobbing was breaking Elijah's heart, but he held her close and let her cry it out, only when she stopped did he pull away. "I have to go Charlotte, but I promise that the next time you dream, I will be here, now promise me that you will stay safe."_

_"__I promise Elijah." She whispered and she watched him disappear ad she was left alone on that beach, and then everything went black._

_At everything going back, Charlotte sat bolt upright in the bed that she had laid herself upon the night before, only now she found that a blanket had been draped over her and Marcel sat in a chair in the corner asleep. His head rested on one of his arms, that he had positioned with his elbow resting on the armrest of the chair and his hand curled into a fist as his head lay upon it._

_"__Marcel…" She whispered, walking over to him and gently shaking him. "Wake up Marcel."_

_At her shakes, Marcel woke up and he looked at her as he yawned and stretched. "Oh, morning Charlotte."_

_"__What are you doing in my room?" She asked._

_"__Well, I came in to check on you, and I found you asleep, so I pulled the blanket over you but during the night I heard you call out for Elijah, so I stayed to see if anything was wrong and then you started to cry." Marcel told her._

_"__Oh…" She looked away from him._

_"__I stayed to make sure that you had somewhere here to keep an eye on you." Marcel told her. "What were you dreaming about?"_

_"__It's nothing..."_

_"__Come on Charlotte, I don't buy that."_

_Charlotte sighed. "Well, a few decades ago, I met a man who I fell in love with, his name was Elijah Mikaelson, and we loved each other very much. After we ran away to France, he turned me into a vampire and this only amplified our love. But before anything could happen, he left and his father found me, and tried to kill me." She shrugged._

_"__After all this time, you've never stopped loving him?"_

_Charlotte shook her head, now lapsing into silence. "I still love him with all my heart, I just hope that one day we can be together again."_

_"__Something tells me that you will be." Marcel told her, giving the young girl a hug of comfort._

_Meanwhile, someone in Maine, Elijah had shared the same dream as Charlotte and his had startled him awake as well._

_"__Charlotte…" Elijah breathed, his once still heart, pounding in his chest, looking around his room for any trace of his lover, yet he found none. So deciding to get up anyway, he walked around the little house that he now occupied. He didn't have a need for extravagant things now that it was just him on his own. He had been alone for quite some time, due to his need to protect his family. Whilst they were in New Orleans, their father came and killed most of the vampires there, Elijah protected Niklaus and Rebekah and he had them run on ahead whilst he stayed to try and fight their father to give them some distance. He never forgot the look of pain on Rebekah's face, she had just lost her lover and now looked like she would also lose her older brother, but he still sent her away. He made the mistake of leaving a loved one alone when Mikael was around before, and he didn't intend on making it again. As it turned out, Elijah was a skilled fighter, and he managed to outwit his father, but not without losing track of his family. However, after his dream, he had new hope for him and his lover, and he prayed that his dream meant that she was still alive. He soon came back to his bedroom and walked over to the chest of drawers that stood closest to the door there, opened the bottom drawer, he pulled out a fairly big oak box and he opened it. Inside was a bunch of papers, though each was different some of them had drawing of Charlotte on, done by him and his brother Niklaus, whilst some were letters, written to him from Charlotte and then there was a small box. This box was covered in purple felt, but it was sturdy, whilst the inside was cushioned silk. Elijah opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, the band being of a bright gold and the stone, being what would be considered as a large diamond, cut into the shape of an oval and he watched it glisten in the morning sunshine. He remembered why he bought this ring, as it was made to only fit one finger and one finger only. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Charlotte, yes being immortal already gave him that, but he wanted to be her lover and no one else. He dared to say it to himself, but he wanted to marry her. So that morning, Elijah Mikaelson made a promise to himself, that no matter what happened he was going to propose to Charlotte Salvatore, even if she had found another man and he hadn't found anyone or not._

**Modern day**

Everything was ready, the invitations had been sent, the drinks had been ordered and were now being prepared, and every decoration had been set up.

"So, who are you all bringing to the ball today?" Esther asked as four of her children and Charlotte as they all sat in the kitchen, with Charlotte eating some Cheerios'.

"I'm bringing a young Bennett Witch." Kol told her.

"I'm bringing Matt." Rebekah told her with a shrug.

"Charlotte and I are going together." Elijah mused as he played with Charlotte's hair.

"I have no one to go with." Klaus shrugged.

"Yes you do." Charlotte told him.

"Well then pray tell little Lottie, who do I have to bring to this little party that my mother has worked up?"

"Caroline." Charlotte told her as she got up and washed her bowl and spoon. This caused Klaus to go silent and it made Charlotte smirk. "What's the matter Nik, cat got your tongue?"

"Caroline won't go with me Charlotte, and you know that." Niklaus told her and he actually seemed sad by the idea.

"Of course she will, if you want, I will go and personally invite her here myself." Charlotte told him, walking over to Niklaus.

Niklaus looked at the little vampire and he smirked. "Alright Love, if you can get her to go then I will leave your brother be."

Charlotte smiled brightly. "You, Mr Mikaelson have yourself a deal, shall we shake on it?" As she held her hand out to him, Niklaus took it and he shook her hand, before they heard Kol laugh.

"Elijah, is there anything that your girlfriend can't do?" Kol was laughing.

"Apparently not, you and Niklaus to submit to anything, though especially Niklaus, is difficult enough yet she managed with ease." Elijah smiled, watching Charlotte as she walked over to him.

"They aren't the only ones who are submissive though, are they Elijah?" She asked playfully.

"I have no idea what you mean." Elijah told her.

"You are just as submissive to me." She told him, playfully kissing his jaw, though she avoided his lips. "Now I've got to go and get Caroline to do what I say, so I'll be back soon." She ended up disappearing out of the door, though this time Elijah caught her as she got to her car and he spun her around and pressed her into it.

"We are both dominant my love, your body is just as ready to submit to me, as mine is to you." He told her as his lips attached themselves to hers, and they shared a long and passionate kiss. As Elijah broke the kiss, he kissed down her neck, causing Charlotte to grip the side of the car.

"Mm, Elijah…I've got to go…" She told him.

"Then why are you submitting yourself to me?" He asked her playfully.

"You're an Original, you're stronger, faster, I couldn't get away even if I tried." She told him.

"And do you want to?" Elijah asked, kissing her throat.

Charlotte suddenly had him pinned to the concrete drive and she straddled his waist, leaning over him. "No, but I have to." She kissed him once more, before she gave him a smile and disappeared into her car, driving off.

Whilst from a place upon the porch, Finn stood watching the act which unfolded between the two lovers. As Elijah walked back up to the doors, he came into contact with his brother.

"What are you looking at me like that for Finn?"

"You let that little strumpet act like that with you, it is sickening. I expected you to have much more decorum than that."

"Leave my relationship be Finn." Elijah warned him. "What Charlotte and I do in our relationship is none of your concern." Elijah then walked back inside, and he went up to his room, though before he got there, he was stopped by Esther.

"Elijah." Esther smiled as she stopped him.

"Yes mother?" Elijah asked.

"May I speak with you a moment?" She asked.

"Of course mother." Elijah brought her to his room, and he shut the door behind him, noticing his mother take a swift look around, before putting some sage into a bowl and making them burn. "What is it?"

"I want to know about yours and Charlotte's relationship." His mother told her.

"It's just a normal relationship mother, we are very much in love and I plan on marrying her in the future." Elijah told her as he was pulling a suit bag from his closet that held the suit that he was wearing that night and he pulled it out from the bag, then proceeded in getting his shoes out, and polishing them as his mother spoke to him.

"And does she love you just as much?" She asked. "Will she be able to be a proper wife to you?"

"Yes mother, she will be." Elijah told her, and at hearing the sincerity in Elijah's voice, Esther nodded and left, taking the safe with her.

Meanwhile, Charlotte pulled up outside of Caroline's house and she almost ran, at human pace, up onto the veranda that stood in front of Caroline's house. When she reached the door, she was about to knock, but the door swung open and Liz, the sheriff, stood there.

"Oh, hello Charlotte."

"Hello, Sheriff Forbes, is Caroline here?"

"Yes, she's in her room, I'm sure you could find her room." She smiled. "But I have to hurry to work."

"Oh, yeah I'll find it, don't worry about that, go and have a good day." She walked inside the house, and she closed the door before walking further into the house to find Caroline's bedroom and she found Caroline looking at a box that was on her bed as she sat at her dressing table.

"What'd the matter?" She asked.

"This box appeared on my bed this morning while I was asleep, it's from Klaus." She told him.

"Ah right." She moved to sit on the bed. "Are you going to go?"

"No way!" Caroline told her.

"Why not? I mean you don't really have any plans for tonight do you? And you already have a dress." Charlotte told her.

"No, that's true, I don't have anything planned, and yes I now do have a dress…Why do you want me to go?"

"Because you're my friend and I think that it would be fun." She told her smiling. "Come on Caroline, if not for Klaus, for me?"

Caroline thought for a moment, before she nodded. "Alright, but only for you."

Charlotte smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, get to the Mikaelson mansion for around eight."

"Alright, I'll be there." She smiled, looking at her clock. "That gives me five hours, I'd best start getting ready." She hugged Charlotte. "I'll see you at eight." She watched the young girl disappear before she started to get ready.

When Charlotte got back to the Mikaelson mansion, she found that the boys were helping to decorate and get everything ready.

"Ah Charlotte, there you are, Elijah was looking for you." Kol told her as he jumped down from the top of the porch roof.

"Ah right, thanks Kol, do you know where he is?"

"Not at the moment, maybe he is inside helping mother." Kol offered.

"Okay, I'll check inside." She smiled and headed inside, soon finding Elijah helping his mother decorate the inside of the house. "You wanted to see me Elijah?"

"Yeah, I did, I wanted to speak to you."

"Unfortunately Elijah, we have too much to do, and Charlotte and I need to start getting ready." Rebekah told him as she walked into the room. "Come on Charlotte." She grabbed her arm and whooshed upstairs with her, not giving her much of a choice. As they got ready, Charlotte was sat in her room as Rebekah done her make up for her, before Charlotte helped her into her dress and Rebekah done the same for her. When they were both ready they looked at each other in the floor length mirror in Charlotte's bedroom and they both smiled. Rebekah was wearing a body hugging green silk dress, which fell off her shoulders, her hair was straight and down, whilst Charlotte was in her chosen blue dress, with her hair curled and the sides pulled together behind her head and secured with jewels clips. They looked at the door as they heard someone knocking, ad it turned out to be none other than Kol.

"Are you two nearly ready, the guests are arriving?" Kol called through the door.

"Yes brother, we are ready." Rebekah called back, and she opened the door walking out, and Charlotte followed her.

"Wow." Kol smiled looking at them. "Sister, Charlotte, you both look…Beautiful, extraordinarily beautiful." Charlotte blushed whilst Rebekah smiled, and they both took his arms, walking downstairs.

When they got to the middle of the stairs, they were joined by Niklaus, Elijah, Finn and Esther, who were all smiling at Rebekah and Kol, though only Elijah and Niklaus were smiling at Charlotte. When Elijah clasped eyes on his lover, he smiled brightly, and walked over to her to take her hand, as Esther started the speech and Charlotte noticed many people that she had already met of seen around town, and then her eyes caught her brother Damon's and they shared a small smile with each other.

"Everyone, we would all like to thank you for joining us tonight as a night of celebration and a way to commemorate the town of Mystic Falls. Now, all of the Mikaelson's hope that you all enjoy your night." Elijah told the crowd and them all smiled, raising a glass to the family that stood on the stairs.

"To the Mikaelson's. To Mystic Falls." The group chorused, all raising a glass to the family and then to each other.

As his family left the stairs, Elijah took Charlotte's hand and they all got a drink together, before they started to enjoy the party. After a few minutes, Elijah left Charlotte's side as she was dancing with Kol, and he soon found Damon.

"Damon, may I speak with you?"

Damon looked at him. "Yeah, sure, what is it Elijah?"

"Can I talk to you in private, away from the prying ears of one that we both love?" Elijah asked, nodding over to where Charlotte was laughing and dancing with Kol and Niklaus.

Damon nodded as he looked over at his sister, though he couldn't help but smile. "Alright."

Elijah nodded and led him onto the porch, and as they closed the door, he looked at him, a new look to his eyes that no one had seen before. "Damon, I know that this is old fashioned, but in the absence of Charlotte's father and you being her oldest brother, I wanted to ask you for your blessing."

Damon looked at him. "My blessing for what?"

"I wish for your blessing for me to ask your sister to be my wife." Elijah turned to look at him then.

Damon smiled and he walked to Elijah, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't think of a better man to wed my sister. Of course you have my blessing Elijah." He smiled just as Elijah did, and after a few minutes, both men walked inside.

When they got inside, they found Charlotte stood with Caroline, both of them were laughing as they sipped their drinks. Caroline was wearing a blue and grey strapped dress, with her hair tied up above her head with loose curls framing her face.

"Niklaus hasn't stopped staring at you." Charlotte told her, nodding her head over in Niklaus' direction.

"I know." Caroline told her, she had no interest in dealing with Niklaus, and was only there for Charlotte, yet she still felt like she wanted to spend time with the elusive hybrid.

"The minute I move away, he will probably walk over here and try to talk to you." Charlotte told her.

"Then don't move away."

"Come on Care, surely you can handle Niklaus, and anyway he only wants to talk." Charlotte told her.

Before Caroline could reply, Elijah and Damon came up, and both girls curtsied to them, as Elijah rested a hand on Charlotte's right cheek.

"My sweet Charlotte, may I have a word with you?" Elijah asked.

Damon stood with Caroline and he whispered something to her, about what Elijah was going to do, and she beamed. Charlotte didn't notice any of this, as Elijah seemed to have her at his whim, and she nodded, walking to the stairs with him, she looked on as Elijah got the crowd's attention.

"Sorry everyone, this is just a minor note, but I wish to do something special tonight, not for my family, or for mystic falls, but for myself and my lovely girlfriend Charlotte." Elijah told them, and he held a hand out for Charlotte, who curiously took it and she was led up the stairs by him.

When she was on the step above him, she watched as Elijah got down on one knee in front of her, and this had most of the girls in the room gasping. "Charlotte Salvatore, I promise to love you, always and forever, and I would see this as a tremendous honour, if you would consider becoming my wife." As he spoke, he pulled out the ring box hat he had kept hold of after all those years, and it still held the same stone inside.

At seeing the ring, Charlotte was stunned into almost silence, though when she had forced herself into recovery, she looked at the ring, then his face and she smiled widely. "Oh Elijah, it's beautiful." She gestured for him to stand up, and when he did, she smiled more. "I've loved you for years, of course I'll marry you Elijah Mikaelson."

This time, it was Elijah's turn to smile, and he did, taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger, before he suddenly pulled her into his arms, picking her up in the process, and he kissed her with as much passion as possible – which was a lot.

"To the happy couple!" The shout suddenly came from Klaus, who had found his way to Caroline's side, and this had the whole room raising a toast, before applauding them all.

The rest of the night was spent in a haze of laughter alcohol and just overall fun, at this moment, Elijah was stood at the side, watching his now beautiful fiancée dance with her brother Damon, and he gave her a smile when he could, and she returned it as frequently as she could.

"He asked permission you know." Damon told him as he and Charlotte danced together.

"Who did?"

"Elijah, he asked my permission to be allowed to marry you."

She smiled. "I'm glad that you said yes Damon." Charlotte told him happily, resting her head on his shoulder.

Damon smiled and held her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad that he makes you happy Charlotte, and even I have to admit it, Elijah is a good man, who loves you very much."

Charlotte nodded and they remained together like that until the song ended, and then they parted ways, Damon walking over to where Elena was stood, and Charlotte walked over to Elijah.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Elijah whispered to her.

Charlotte gave him a nod, and together, they left the party, walking out of the nearest door and into the cool night air.

"What's the matter?" Elijah aske, sliding his arms around her as she walked to sit on a stone bench.

"Elena really doesn't like me, I don't want to be kept from my big brother after I've just got back to the relationship that we had." She sighed, leaning into him. "What do I do Elijah?"

"There isn't anything that you can do my love, Elena's problems are her own, and your brother will realise that he has to choose soon enough, he can't keep whatever he is doing, up." Elijah kissed the top of her head.

Charlotte looked up at him and smiled softly. "At least you'll love me no matter what."

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked you brother to allow me to have your hand in marriage if I didn't." Elijah told her, moving to kiss her lips.

Charlotte kissed him back, before she pulled away at hearing a cough, and she saw a woman in a tight black dress, with her red hair in curls standing there.

"Sage?" Charlotte asked, and at the woman's smile, she stood and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know, and I came to find people I knew, but then I found out that Finn was here." Sage smiled. "Is he?"

"Yes, he's inside." Charlotte smiled.

"Hello Miss Sage." Elijah told her as he stood.

"Hello Elijah." She looked at him. "I saw your proposal to her, and congratulations to the pair of you."

"Thank you." They told her as they watched her run back inside, before they sat back on the bench, remaining in each other's arms for as long as they could.


End file.
